Cuando me atrapes
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Sobre como Tony, demostró tener corazón. Y sobre como Steve terminó loco—de amor—por él. Todo mientras debian salvar al mundo, un par de veces en el proceso. [#MCU] (#Stony)
1. Inicialmente

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. (Stan, te amamos)._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (No ahora. No ya. ¿Pero en un futuro?) Mi conocimiento esta basado en la saga de películas. Disculpen mi posible ignorancia._

 **Nota:** _Esto solo salio. Bajo un estado de estrés. No tengo idea de como sigue. (O quizás si.) Desde ya muchísimas gracias por leer. Pasen un lindo día._

* * *

Capitulo 1

 **I**

Seguramente no era la forma correcta de causar buena impresión.

No lo era. Pero, bueno. ¿Qué sería de él, sin su ostentosa entrada, rojo y dorado, y todo ese himno de AC/DC? No Tony Stark, de seguro. Además... ¿Qué podría decir, un tipo de noventa y tantos años, en una malla ajustada, pasada de moda? Nada. Nada, ni bueno, ni _cool_.

—Capitán.—Incluso sonaba anticuado. Ugh.

—Stark.

Esa seria una larga noche.

 **II**

También estaba esa barrera que le impedía comprender, al menos una parte, de lo que Stark, Banner, incluso Romanoff hablaban.

Un barrera llamada tecnología. O Siglo XXI. Quizás, todo eso de un ataque con un ejercito que viene del espacio,era muy común para esa época, pero hombre. ¿Tan común, cómo hablar sin que ninguno se le moviera ni un pelo? No por primera vez sintió que el hielo no solo le había quitado todo lo que jamas recuperaría.

Le había quitado el sentido al mundo. Su mundo.

 **III**

Siendo sinceros, era de esperarse.

¿Qué se podía esperar de Fury, Hill y todo ese crucero flotante? ¡Por supuesto que escondían un plan ultrasecreto! Sospechaba que el mercado de armas, buscaba una nueva fuente. No había que ser muy lúcido para verlo. Además ¿Por quién le tomaban? O sea, hola, sí, Iron-man, genio, filantropo...

—Hay muchos que valen el doble de ti.

Eso quizás, también era de esperarse.

El tipo con el que su padre se había pasado su vida obsesionado. Un completo idiota.

 **IV**

Perder. Estaba marcado en su pecho, perder. Perder soldados, amigos... al amor de su vida. Sabia enfrentarlo. O bueno, lo sabia.

—Lo hizo personal—Su voz parecia dejar atrás ese dolor. Incluso mejor de lo que él seria capaz.

—Ese no es el punto.

Stark no se derrumbó. No enloqueció. Y esa fue la primera vez, que admiró su entereza.

 **V**

New York era un campo de batalla. Lo más sensato era correr, huir. Pero estaba allí. Junto a todo ese grupo de fenómenos.

¿Salvando el mundo?

—Si no podemos salvarlo, te prometo que lo vengaremos.

Lo haría.

Lo juraba.

 **VI**

No recordaba la última vez que coordinó tácticas en medio del campo de batalla. Menos con un grupo tan diferente al estándar con el que solía manejarse.

—Banner regresó.

—La fiesta va para ahí.

Tampoco recordó la ultima vez que sintió tanta seguridad como cuando los seis se reunieron.

 **VII**

Y hubiera dado incluso a _Dumb-E_ , con tal de ver la expresión del lunático dios cuando Hulk le dejo pegadito al suelo.

Quizás... ese trabajo no estaba tan mal.

O eso pensó antes de escuchar a Fury.

Al parecer, llegaba la hora de ponerse el traje.

Aunque de seguro, el Capi y los demás lo regañarían por eso.

 _"Lo siento, chicos."_

 **VIII**

Retiraba todo lo dicho. Lo retiraba, por Dios.

—Ciérralo.—Su voz estaba por quebrarse.

No.

No podía perder a nadie más.

No ahora. No nunca.

 _No a Tony._

 **IX**

Lo malo de traspasar un agujero de gusano, era que la recepción era malisima. ¿Qué no había planes telefónicos de cobertura universal? Oh. Ahí se veía un negocio prometedor.

Lastima que no iba a salir vivo.

Podría haber intentado dar una mejor impresión.

 _¿Verdad que sí?_

 **X**

—Dime que nadie me besó.

Y estaba muy seguro que si su razón no hubiera continuado ahí, él mismo le hubiera cerrado la boca.

Sí. De esa manera.

Porque... ¿No era una sugerencia?

—Ganamos.

Steve supo, que no sólo lo decía por vencer a los Chitauri. O a Loki.

 **XI**

De alguna manera, eso se sentía... raro. Ugh. Raro y cálido, y lleno de algo que podría considerarse fraternal.

No, de ninguna manera era de _esa_ forma.

No de _esa forma._

No como una _familia._

—¿Hora de separarnos, eh Tony?

Tampoco es como si tuviera algo que hacer. Las cosas materiales se podían arreglar con facilidad. Incluso NY parecería como nueva en un par de meses.

—¿Qué pasa Capi, ya estas escapándote? No te preocupes porque nadie se libra tan fácil de mi magnifica persona.

Tampoco es como si admitiera algo.

 **XII**

No había segundas impresiones que superaran a las _a priori_. Pero Tony Stark, jamás respetaba los convenios sociales.

—¿En la torre?

—Ni se te ocurra llamarle horrible edificio, porque puedo dejarte en esa caja de zapatos, a la que le llamas hogar.

—Tan carismático como siempre.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas, Rogers.

Si. Si quería estar allí. Con todos.

Incluso, podría torcer las reglas de las primeras impresiones.

—Cuenta conmigo.

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	2. Desencuentros

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. (Stan, te amamos)._

 **Advertencias:** _Mi conocimiento esta basado en la saga de películas. Disculpen mi posible ignorancia._

* * *

Capitulo 2

 **I**

Pepper le sonrió después de todo el desastre en New York, provocando que sus hombros se relajaran.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así Tony

—Sabes que será diferente ¿Cierto?

—¿Más alienígenas y portales en el cielo?

—Creo que me han revocado la visa para viajes entre dimensiones...

Cuando ella le acalló con un beso, su pecho emitió un suave ronroneo, casi confundiéndose con el mar.

 **II**

Había tenido que cambiar de lugar, después de la invasión. Una manera de mantener fuera de cualquier pista a los reporteros. De modo que...

El nuevo departamento temporal sobre un viejo gimnasio, le pareció terriblemente silencioso.

—En cuanto Stark arregle la torre, te mudaras con el resto del equipo. Por ahora esto, servirá para camuflarte entre la población.

Bueno, para Hill era fácil decirlo.

Ella no conviviría con cucarachas del tamaño de una caja de cerillos.

 **III**

Esta noche había ganado la partida.

—¿No vienes a la cama?

—¿Tiene ideas nuevas señorita Potts?

—Quisiera, pero necesito estar entera para la conferencia con los inversionistas.

—Oh, bueno. Puedes adelantarte… solo daré unos toques a los planos de la nueva torre.

—No te desveles.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

Las pesadillas estaban de mala racha.

Y el marcador se quedaría así por un tiempo. Mientras podía.

 **IV**

—Deberías entrar a las olimpiadas.

Era bastante triste que su única conversación decente en nueve días, haya sido con esa mujer mayor. Mientras llevaba sus bolsas hasta su auto.

—A mi nieta, que es muy encantadora, le fascina el ejercicio. ¿Ya te dije que es de tu edad?

Muy triste.

 **V**

Viajar a New York fue algo necesario. Las cosas se salían de control.

—No, no. Nada de eso. Una decoración simple, nada de cosas raras. Suficiente con ellos para sobrecargar el ambiente.

—Le recuerdo señor, que sus gustos nunca han sido simples.

—Te recuerdo que es mi torre. Mi decisión.

Botó a un lado los almohadones con fundas de leopardo. También esa lámpara de lava anaranjada.

 **VII**

Estaba a punto de ser raptado por una sociedad milenaria de cucarachas, cuando la agente Romanoff, le aviso que la mudanza estaba en marcha.

Se negó a pensar la posibilidad de que su sonrisa, era causa de algo más que salir ileso de la conspiración de insectos en su departamento.

 **VIII**

La llamada de Happy, exigiéndole que regresara le molesto más de lo esperado.

—Explícales todo Jarvis, también las reglas de la casa.

—Por supuesto Señor.

Y antes de traspasar las puertas del ascensor, su impulso interno salió a flote.

—Nada de citas en la torre.

 **IX**

—Vaya.

De no haber estado tan impresionado con la vista desde el piso veintidós, podría haber dejado espacio para ese pequeño pinchazo en su pecho.

—Bienvenidos a la Torre Stark, Capitán Rogers, Agente Romanoff, Doctor Banner y Agente Barton.

—Hola J.

Tampoco le impresionó la voz que salía del techo. Al menos no tanto.

—Adivinaré, Stark está demasiado ocupado.

Y no. No permitió que su buen humor decayera.

Tenía a sus compañeros delante.

 **X**

—La próxima vez que digas que es una emergencia, procura que al menos la mitad de la mansión este incendiándose. O que un jodido meteorito se estrelle en la entrada.

—La señorita Potts pidió que no faltara.

Estuvo a punto de estrangular a Happy, cuando la voz de Jarvis, resonó en el taller.

—Su aniversario es mañana señor.

 _Oh._

 **XI**

Descubrió que no era el único sin habilidades sociales.

—Buenos días, Doctor.

—Capitán.

Antes de preguntarle si sabía algo de los otros, la camisa morada se había esfumado de su campo de visión.

Bueno, sí. Debía mejor eso.

 **XII**

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la cena con Pepper no captó por completo su mente.

Por alguna razón, la idea de que en la otra punta del país, un grupo de fenómenos tuviera conviviendo bajo su techo o en uno de sus propiedades… era fastidioso. Extrañamente molesto.

Él debía estar allí.

 **XIII**

Convivir con otras personas, jamás había sido de sus mayores fuertes. Pero tampoco era su peor pesadilla.

—¿Qué te parece un poco de calentamiento?

Aún había situaciones que podía manejar.

—Será un honor.

Tendría tiempo para conocer más a Natasha. Al menos hasta que le haga morder la lona.

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	3. Distancias

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. (Stan, te amamos)._

 **Advertencias:** _Mi conocimiento esta basado en la saga de películas. Disculpen mi posible ignorancia._

* * *

Capitulo 3

 **I**

Una de las cosas que aún mantenía, y de seguro mantendría de por vida, era su costumbre de madrugar, ir a correr y preparar la comida más importante del día, con especial entusiasmo.

Lo nuevo, ahora, fue encontrarse con muchos pares de ojos sobre su espalda. Casi sobre la satén. ¿Debía comenzar a asustarse?

—Entonces... ¿Se supone que haga el desayuno para todos?

Clint parecía hablar. Aunque lo único que salía de su atiborrada boca, eran trozos de panqueques con jarabe de mafle.

—Créeme, una vez que este idiota se enamora de la comida de alguien, es muy penoso sacarle la costumbre. Llora demasiado.

Steve alzó las cejas, viendo un manoteo como señal de ahogo de Barton. También notó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Felicidades por el nuevo puesto, Cap.—Y el murmullo, casi pareció burlón, detrás de las gafas de Banner.

Fue la primera vez que Steve, se percató de la sonrisa torcida de Natasha Romanoff.

 **II**

Una parte de sí, se ocupó de mantener su mente distraída con los papeles de la empresa. Con los proyectos de energía limpia. Con muchas propuestas nuevas para explotar. Con todo eso del progreso en el buen camino. Y mantener el marcador de las pesadillas abajo.

—¿Cómo están mis freaks favoritos?

 _—¿Freaks?_

La otra parte, solo se lanzaba sobre el teléfono para marcar a New York.

 **III**

La sensación de falta… de extrañeza, comenzó a disiparse. Apartó cualquier rastro. ¿Qué más podía pedir? No era el mejor charlatán del mundo, pero sus compañeros parecían más cómodos con él. Con esa forma de armar un rutina.

—Tenemos una misión.—Y el trabajo era más sencillo, así.

Steve tomó su escudo, asintiendo.

Malibú estaba a muchas realidades de allí.

 **IV**

Rodhes le empujó un poco. Bueno, sí, el maldito le llevó a rastras. Jamás debió confiarle ese traje. Ni comentarle, que desde que todo el equipo estaba allá, él no había pisado ese terreno.

Tardó unos diez minutos y dieciséis segundos, para que consultando a Jarvis, le confirmara lo que temía.

—Lo siento señor, todo el equipo está en medio oriente. Interceptan camiones que trasportan armas de alta potencia.

Él había estado perfecto en su taller, casi por completo fuera de los pensamientos frecuentes.

—Te dije que debimos venir antes. ¡Y diablos, Barton aún me debe veinte dolares!

Rodhes a veces era puro egoísmo.

 **V**

—¿Se encuentra bien Doctor Banner?

—Las he tenido peores.

Y Steve solo apretó su hombro, como señal de camaradería. En verdad, aún no sabia como hablar con ese hombre, a pesar de las mañanas compartidas.

—¿Natasha está bien?

Pero sabia leerlo. Conocía esa manera en que la culpa devoraba su mirada. La conocía de primera mano.

—Ella necesita verte.

 **VI**

Muchas veces pensó en que ese espacio, ese fino y costoso espacio, era abrumador.

Lo pensó por primera vez a los seis años, de fin de semana con sus padres.

—No olvides que mañana es la reunión a primera hora, el ministro de defensa espera que...

Está vez, ese espacio con aquella figura alta y rubia, pareció menos aplastante.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?—Su sonrisa se extendía con un leve regaño.

Tony quiso (de verdad lo deseó) que esa fuera la cura a todo.

 **VII**

—¿Tienes familia?

Los ojos azules del halcón se centraron con sorpresa en él. Bien, si. Quizás era invasivo.

—¿Interesado, Cap?—Y esperaba que su cara no reflejara por completo la incomodidad que sentía.

—Sólo... pensé que debía conocerte un poco mejor... ya sabes.

—Pues primero que nada, necesitas una cerveza fría. Y un poco de esa comida de ensueño que haces.

Steve sintió un poco las mejillas calientes, pero sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Mejor que sean cuatro, porque sacaremos a Banner y Nat de sus corazas!

Quizás también se haría cargo de las cenas en la Torre.

 **VIII**

Le dijo que no había problema en acompañarla. De verdad que lo dijo así. Pero Pepper se lo negó rotundamente. Por alguna razón, Stark y cenas benéficas con mujeres acaudaladas, no era buena idea.

Así que ese viernes, con _ese tipo_ silencio colándose hasta los huesos, no necesito otro empujón de su mejor amigo.

—Jarvis, asegúrate que ninguno de esos desagradecidos este de rumba.

—Por supuesto Señor.

 **IX**

Cuando Bruce por fin aceptaba una cerveza fría, y todos parecían dispuestos a bajar la guardia...

—Veo que el tiempo de ocio, es muy bien aprovechado.

Las entradas de Nick Fury, de verdad, eran inoportunas.

 **X**

—¿Es en serio? ¡Jarvis!

—Lo siento señor... pero el director Fury autorizó una misión de último minuto. No hay registro en bases de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Era el colmo.

—Así que con esas estamos, ¿Eh?

Cuando se proponía algo lo hacía. Como que se llamaba Anthony Edward Stark.

 **XI**

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

Barton, a su consideración, parecía a punto de lanzar una de esas flechas explosivas a la pantalla.

—Dos meses. Y no quiero quejas diplomáticas.

—Oh, claro. Somos muy diplomáticos. Mi alter-ego esta destellando felicidad.

Y Banner posiblemente contaba en su mente hasta el número tres mil.

—Es una orden.

Tuvo que mantenerse con la boca cerrada.

Fue la primera vez que Steve cuestionó una orden. Una de este siglo, al menos.

 **XII**

Tony no tenía paciencia. Nunca la tuvo. Ni de niño.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Stark?!

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma… ¿En serio? ¡Se llevan toda la diversión!

—Uh, si. Esto es tan divertido. ¡Mira, incluso lanzan fuegos artificiales!

—Oye Legolas, mejor practica eso. Tu sarcasmo es horrible.

Reconocer que incluso había añorado las miradas exasperadas de Romanoff, era patético.

 **XIII**

El problema con las ilusiones era que hacían al mundo olvidar lo que eran.

Simples ilusiones.

Cuando Tony salió de emergencia, después de darles una mano con el ataque a una pequeña base enemiga no identificada, tuvo la sensación de despertar. Y caer.

 _Dos meses._

Y aquel murmullo propio, le convenció de que en ese tiempo se quitaría ese malestar, que parecía resurgir sin motivo aparente.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Esto va con un ritmo lento (demasiado para mi gusto... asi que tratare de acelerar un las cosas. Lo que significa que _ quizás _, ignore ciertas lineas que siguen las pelis... Uh.)_

 _ **Nota 2:** ¡Gracias al guest anterior, de verdad! :D_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	4. Reminiscencias

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores.  
_

* * *

Capitulo 4

 **I**

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor.

De alguna manera, era lo único que podía ofrecer a todos los seres que amaba. Dolor y sangre. Esa maldición que pendía sobre su cabeza, que manchaba sus manos, alcanzó por fin el punto máximo.

Happy apenas estaba vivo. No había un pronostico favorable.

Tony ni siquiera pensaba. No frente a la cama de hospital, con los tubos, los aparatos y el enorme cuerpo inerte de su guardaespaldas. De su amigo.

Todo lo que se relacionaba con los Vengadores, los sentimientos que parecían asomarse, todo se desintegró con el mensaje de JARVIS.

 _"Mandarín."_

Ese hijo de puta iba a morir.

 **II**

La curiosidad era innata, más aún con ese extraño presentimiento sobre su pecho. Porque desde que Stark se había largado, algo más que malestar cruzaba su mente.

No había forma de alejar al tipo. Era casi enfermizo.

Cuando Barton apareció gritando que Stark, enloqueció en la televisión nacional... lo supo.

Tenían que ir con él. Tenía que hacerlo.

 **III**

Pepper Potts y Maya Hansen. No era lógico. Ni bueno.

Pero tampoco había necesidad de volar su mansión en Malibu.

Quizás, el espacio por fin le absorbiera por entero. Un espacio que caía sobre él. La armadura protegería a Pepper. Se salvaría incluso su ex. Lo sentía por Dummy.

Por segunda vez, su vida paso frente a sus castaños ojos.

Y por segunda vez, pensó que podría haberlo hecho mejor ¿Cierto?

 **IV**

—Todo está bajo control, Capitán. Stark, puede manejar este tipo de situaciones. El hombre no está indefenso.

No había pasado ni tres horas, cuando Bruce Banner parecia sufrir un ataque, tratando de ser controlado de cerca por Natasha, mientras Clint estaba dispuesto a robar la primera nave que viera. ¿Cuándo aprenderían a ignorar las palabras del director, y seguir sus propios instintos? Pues bien, alguien sí estaba tomando nota.

—No estoy pidiéndote autorización Nick, nos vamos.— Y en ese momento le importaba muy poco que todo S.H.I.E.L.D intentara detenerlos.

Steve se negaba. Por supuesto que se negaba.

Tony Stark, no podía estar muerto.

 **V**

Técnicamente estaba muerto.

O bueno, fuera del mapa.

¡Por todos los cielos, estaba en Tennesse!

Eso era peor que morir.

—Al menos en el infierno habría calefacción.

Solo quedaba arrastrar por ese desierto blanco, lo que quedaba de su valor.

 **VI**

Escuchar a Pepper de esa manera, destrozada y en un mar de lágrimas, sólo logró que el aire en el equipo se llenara de tensión. La única que aparentaba mantener la mente fría, era la agente Romanoff, tratando de contactar con JARVIS o con el Coronel Rhodes.

—Por favor... por favor Steve, tienes que traerlo. Tráelo...—La esplendorosa señorita Potts, fue asistida por Banner, llevándola más allá de la sala de ese hotel.

Steve permanecía con la mirada fija en la mujer castaña, que rehuía de los demás. La habitación del hotel, llenándose de sospechas.

¿Quién eres tú?—Ella pareció sobresaltarse, sin embargo tomó una pose pronto. Ocultando esos ojos verdes.—¿Cómo sabias que sucedería?

—Viene a advertirle. Necesitaba avisar a Tony de Killian, él...

Conocía perfectamente ese tipo de tono. Steve lo conocía. Unos ojos como esos...

—¿Trabajas para Killian?

—Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba...

Unos ojos como esos, eran tan transparentes, una vez desesperados por salvarse.

—Mientes.

Fue suficiente para que Natasha desenfundará y apuntará con rapidez a la cien de Maya.

 **VII**

La verdad, los niños jamas habían sido su fuerte. Ni lo serian nunca.

Pensó mientras el mocoso Keener, iba a por lo que le ordeno, que ese tipo de vida no se adaptaría a su espiritu. Pensó en el espacio, el mismo desmoronándose sobre su cabeza. En su padre. Maldición, Howard lo arruino por completo. En su inocente madre, que no logro abrazarlo lo suficiente. Pensó en ese traje que dormía, como un cascaron vacío, y en Dummy, como una especie de hijo que estaría enterrado en las costas de Malibu.

Pensó en Pepper. En su cabello rubio y sus sonrisas. En su paciencia. En su amor. En ese amor fruto de más de diez años soportando todo lo peor de él. En sus borracheras, en las faldas interminables... en ese caos que era antes del secuestro. Sólo después de eso, pudo verla. Sus pecas, sus ojos.

Pensó demasiado, tanto que al final se encontró pensando otra vez en el cabello rubio. En uno más corto, con estilo anticuado. En ojos azules y en una paciencia infinita, con terquedad ciega de por medio.

 _Así que, ¿Este seria, el tipo de vida que desea alguien como él?_

Y pensó por último, que si ese niño tardaba más, acabaría pensando en que ese tipo de vida hogareña no era para él, no junto a su linda Pepper.

No con ella.

 **VIII**

—Cuando encontremos a Stark, recuerdame que lo golpee.

A su lado la pelirroja, alzo una ceja con cierto escepticismo. El jet exclusivo de Industrias Stark, poniéndose en marcha. Clint contactando con la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce triangulando la señal con JARVIS para dar con el traje y Tony.

—¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más acción, Capitán.—Natasha despegaba el jet, sonriendo de lado.

—Por ahora, sí.

Fue por primera vez que Steve, tuvo una visión diferente acerca de la agente. No un símbolo letal.

Una compañera.

 **IX**

De alguna manera, seguía vivo. No es que desconfiara de su intelecto. (Jamás) Pero esta vez las siglas de A.I.M y sus soldados de lava, poseían una peligrosidad que era potencial, si se combinaba con un terrorista. Jodido demente.

Se focalizaria en dejar a ese niño con su madre, antes de que se colara en el auto. Podía leer un brillo de genialidad, y locura en él. No era buena señal. Luego, contactaría con Rhodey, que de seguro se infartaría al oírle. Y quizás luego de conseguir más datos, de algún lado con señal meramente decente... pensaría en contactar al equipo.

Es decir, tampoco era como si estuviera tan mal.

No tanto ¿No se las había arreglado solito hasta ahora? Si. Y seguía con vida. Con algún ataque de pánico de por medio, pero ¡hey! vivo estaba.

Tony apenas dejaba a Keener atrás, su auto (por supuesto, cortesía del pelón inflamable) se dirigía por la ruta hacia alguna parte, cuando el sonido de una turbina sobre su cabeza hizo que pisara el freno. Un _familiar_ jet privado aterrizó justo en frente de su coche. En una maniobra de por más extraordinaria, considerando que era una interestatal, y a mitad de la noche.

 _Oh rayos._

La silueta que bajaba se le hizo completamente conocida.

 **X**

Tenía dos opciones. O le daba una paliza, por semejante desastre, del cual era un setenta por ciento culpable. O le abrazaba de tal manera, que cualquiera en el equipo notaria, que era más que un abrazo.

Y Steve seguía siendo Capitán, así que se adhirió al protocolo.

—¿Te llevamos a alguna parte, Stark?

 **XI**

No era tan malo. Bueno, sí. Bruce incluso, estaba un pelín verde de la angustia.

En su defensa, él jamás se hubiera esperado nada de eso. Menos, que la letal Viuda Negra, con toda sus identidades falsas y rollos de mujer dura, soltará un:

—Eres un imbécil. Buscar tu trasero, es agotador.

Y las palabras no salieron. Hicieron el intento, pero está vez Rogers le soltó la novedad. Los fantasmas de su pasado estaban oficiandole una preciosa venganza, casi en frente de su cara y sin que él pudiera verlos.

Jodido su yo del pasado.

Killian estaba loco

Y él aún más, pensando que una acción buena, podría enmendar toda una vida de malas acciones.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:** __¡Muchas gracias por los que siguen el fic y los fav's! (No sean tímidos, pueden dejar un review :v que no muerdo, caray(?)_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	5. Ecos

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores.  
_

 _ **Nota:** Pues, que va. Este capitulo es algo, ejem_ _"denso", por razones completamente justificadas. Ténganlo en cuenta, polluelos._

* * *

Capitulo 5

 **I**

Cuando creías que la situación no podía empeorar, es cuando todo colapsa por completo.

Steve había dejado de lado esa cruda enseñanza de la vida por un momento, al tener a Tony dentro de su campo de visión, mientras armaban una plan para capturar al Mandarín y a Killian. No era nada lógico y lo sabía, pero el mero hecho de que ese impulsivo hombre, estuviera bajo la protección del equipo aliviaba su pecho. Y en ese momento, el Capitán no buscaba nada más que recuperar un poco de calma.

La voz de Jarvis, comunicándoles de la captura del Coronel Rhodes, fue la aguja que explotó la frágil burbuja de seguridad que sentía. Todo tendría que esperar, lo que incluía un momento de paz para ordenar su mente.

—¡Localízalo, maldición!—La voz del castaño alterada, casi empujando a Barton del lugar frente a la computadora.—Llama a las malditas fuerzas armadas, al presidente...

—Stark.— Y su voz debía sonar sin vestigios de sentimientos de cálidos. Era el líder.—Lo rescataremos.

Fue suficiente para que los ojos marrones le devolvieran la mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, Steve.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

 **II**

Cumpliría su promesa. Si tenía que enfrentarse a todos sus malditos demonios, lo haría. El mandarín, Killian, los soldados de lava. El que se presentara.

—Aterrizaremos en uno de los condominios al norte de la mansión. Tendremos que entrar por el corredor más cercano a...

Esta vez, no fallaría. Después de todo, tenía a los Vengadores de su parte.

 **III**

La redada les llevó menos de veinte minutos. Tanto Barton como Romanoff despejaron el campo en un parpadeo para que avanzaran hasta las entrañas de la base de Killian.

Steve tuvo por un segundo, mientras requisaba los pasillos y las salas que se utilizaban para los experimentos, un terrible deja vú. Se negó con fuerza, a revivir cualquier recuerdo, que evocará ese rescate. Hacia demasiados años, cuando interrumpió en la base de Hydra, en los cuartes de Zola, para rescatar a—

—No hay rastros de Rhodes, Capitán.—El intercomunicador, hizo que se sobresaltara.

—Será mejor que vengan a la sala... o Stark acabará por hacer una estupidez.

Efectivamente, Tony bordeaba la linea entre la rabia y estupidez.

Un viejo actor, sin una gota de humanidad, encarnado al peor terrorista del momento. Maya Hansen deliberadamente les había ocultado _esa_ información.

Y eso que aún faltaba oír la mejor parte.

 **IV**

Pocas veces había sido cegado por algo como eso. Hubo una vez, cuando Howard llegó completamente ebrio de la fiesta de año nuevo y su madre estaba en la sala, junto al fuego. Nunca perdonó esa bofetada, después de la discusión.

Vio como la luz ardiente, corría debajo de la piel de su mejor amigo. Lo vio por encima de barriles de petróleo, a demasiados metros sobre el cielo oscuro. Lo vio todo, sin una armadura que le sirviera para destrozar a Aldrich Killian. Vio su crueldad y su devastación, su odio castigándolo.

Tony, contempló la única verdad a la que había escapado. Lo supo mientras el equipo, le dejaba atrás, con armas de alta potencia como respaldo, porque había perdido contacto con JARVIS y sus trajes aún estaban sepultados.

Él jamás iba a poder proteger a nadie, por cuenta propia.

 **V**

Un sujeto como Killian, le refrescaba la memoria al mundo, que el mal jamás desaparecería.

Un sujeto como Stark, con su maldito carácter, le advertía al mundo, que siempre habría que luchar.

Incluso si eso significaba ir sin nada más que un transmisor (rogaba que Stark lo haya reparado) y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento para el combate físico. Steve Rogers, a esta altura no tenía idea si admiraba a ese hombre o de verdad, de verdad, le odiaba por hacerle sentir tanto miedo.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

—¡La navidad se adelantó Legolas!

Y el protocolo _"Fiesta salvaje"_ inició.

 **VI**

—Estarás bien, Rhodey ¿Me oyes? Te curaré, lo juro.

Los agentes de SHIELD, invadieron el lugar. Aunque en realidad, todo lo que oía se limitaba a la respiración cansada del moreno. La camilla, dentro de los vehículos de la agencia, estaba diseñado para casos "especiales", alguien se lo había mencionado. Quizás Romanoff o Hill. Ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de su mejor amigo, desde que le vio salir de la explosión de los barriles de petróleo. Estaba en deuda por toda la eternidad con Bruce. Killian, ahora solo era polvo de ceniza.

—Te llevarán a la base, un equipo está listo para que los dirijas—Asintió, apretando la mano de Rhodey, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos.—Te veré allí luego, ahora el Dr. Banner te acompañará.

Y ni siquiera notó cuando Bruce se colocó del otro lado de la camilla. Ni cuando esa voz cerró las puertas del vehículo.

 **VII**

—El presidente está profundamente agradecido Barton.

—Oh, bien. Puede mandar un cheque, ya sabe, un par de ceros extras jamás están de—¡Joder Nat, que diablos!

El arribo dos horas luego de los incidentes a los cuartes de SHIELD, no consiguieron que el rubio capitán se relajara. No como Clint. Necesitaba saber que tanto Hansen les había ocultado. Nick, dio un suspiro de resignación. Natasha volvió a cruzar los brazos.

—Lamentablemente, el vice-presidente está siendo arrestado, con cargos de alta traición, conspiración... La ola de devastación recién comienza. Tengo una lista de algunos militares que operaban para A.I.M. Lo que este tipo preparaba, se extiende bajo las células terroristas. Todavía la señorita Hansen continua con sus declaraciones, de modo que quedan muchos nombres más.

El determinado Capitán se sintió descompuesto.

¿Acaso no se suponía que SHIELD existía para proteger a la nación? ¿Qué pasaba con eso de ser la mayor entidad de seguridad e inteligencia? ¿Qué habría sucedido, si Barton y Romanoff, no se hubieran infiltrado en el avión presidencial, antes del atentado? ¿Cómo era posible que algo así, se les haya pasado? ¡Extremis era un proyecto militar! ¡Trataban de experimentos en humanos, por todos los cielos!

—Necesito tomar un poco de aire—Musitó a mitad de nuevos datos.

Comenzaba a notar, de nuevo, ese vació interno.

Esa falta de... _¿De qué realmente?_

El frío del cristal de la ventana del pasillo, no respondió la pregunta.

 **VIII**

Salió de las sala de operaciones, con la mitad de su alma de vuelta. Once horas en cirugía, calculando con cero margen de error cada maldito paso. Incluso para dos genios, como él y Bruce Banner, había sido agotador.

La piel le brillaba, por el sudor y debajo de sus ojos, comenzaba a notarse que no había dormido al menos en cuatro días. Se reclinó en una de las sillas en la diminuta sala de espera. Esa área de SHIELD, estaba casi desierta, tanto que fue inevitable que sus parpados se cerraran.

Rhodey estaría bien. Lo sabía.

Y a pesar de encontrarse ese espacio para dejar salir toda la angustia, no se permitió llorar. De alguna forma si lo hacía, sentía que no podría controlarse. Lloraría sin parar como un niño pequeño. Por ahora, eso no estaba en sus planes.

El silencio fue calando despacio en sus sentidos. Se abandonó a su último pensamiento, uno en el que curiosamente, le evocaba a esa misma voz que cerraba las puertas del vehículo de SHIELD.

 _¿Steve?_

 **IX**

La oscuridad le alcanzó, justo al llegar a una habitación de la base. Hill le dio las indicaciones para encontrarla, también comentó que posiblemente estaría allí un par de días, cuando las noticias dejaran en paz a Stark. O que las cámaras dejarán de apuntar a la torre, esperando algún tipo de declaración. Natasha se había encogido de hombros, con cierto aire de fastidio y Clint, se retiró de las instalaciones luego de un charla con Fury.

Apenas cruzó palabra con la pelirroja, sólo para desearle una buena noche. Ella parecía exhausta, sin embargo le sonrió antes de que el elevador cerrara las puertas.

Ahora sólo quedaba la parte difícil. Convivir consigo mismo.

Se quitó el traje, bastante sucio y con varias quemaduras. Decidió darse una ducha, una muy prolongada y luego descansar.

Lo curioso de todo ese ritual después de una batalla, era que Steve aún con ropa limpia y el cabello húmedo, notaba una enorme tensión en sus hombros. Como si el peligro no hubiese pasado, y alguien estuviera por gritar en la oscuridad.

Necesitaba algo que escapaba a sus palabras.

Sin saber qué hora era, el valiente Capitán América cayó en brazos de Morfeo, imaginando un par de cálidos ojos castaños.

 _¿Quién?_

Esa persona era...

 _¿Peggy?_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por continuar conmigo, y esta cosa que sólo algún loco dios nórdico sabe hacia donde va(?)!_

 _Agradecimiento extra-especial a HaruAkatsuki y a Yerty Zujhan. (Son una bendición, que lo sepan :'v)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	6. Intervalos

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

Capitulo 6

 **I**

Dejar a Pepper, fue más doloroso de lo que imaginó.

Incluso dando esa declaración con una voz calculada, para que comprendiera lo necesario que se le era que ella sobretodo permaneciera lejos de cualquier tipo de peligros, de que hasta entonces nada de lo que planearon salió como esperaban y que había muchos hombres, mejores que él mismo… en el fondo, Tony estaba desgarrando lo poco bueno que había logrado.

—Si es lo que quieres, está bien. Pero no te atrevas a decirme que es suficiente un ataque de misiles, para que recapacites. Porque te juro Tony, que si pones encima de todo esa excusa, no volverás a saber de mi.

Y él sólo asintió porque no quería dejar de verla, aún si no podía tocarla o sonreírle como hasta entonces. Luego de eso ella se secó las mejillas, sin aceptar el pañuelo que se le ofreció y dio un suspiro tan profundo, que Tony temió haberla lastimado tan profundo que se desvanecería.

—Me quedaré aquí en Los Ángeles, para administrar la compañía.—Sus pecas tan bonitas parecían brillar.—No volveré a pisar New York a menos que se trate de una junta. Happy se queda conmigo, ya sabes.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, nervioso mientras ella se levantaba del sofá marfil de la oficina.

—Y Tony...—Fue ver sus ojos oscuros, con algo más que dolor.—Asegúrate de luchar hasta el final.

Por segunda vez esa tarde asintió en silencio.

 **II**

La navidad había llegado sin ningún tipo de interés para él. Lo único que significaba era otro largo año a su ya longeva vida superhumana.

Llegar a Washington le costó autorización de Fury, y convencer a Natasha de que no se trataba de algún tipo de plan de escape. Ella sospechaba que el incidente ocurrido con el Coronel Rhodes había afectado a todos. Steve no confesó que en parte era la razón para ir a la capital del país.

Había una duda que comenzaba a crecer en su mente.

Y necesitaba ver a la única persona que aún le quedaba.

—Santo Dios… ¿Steve…? ¿Eres tú?

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero casi no pude oír a qué hora habíamos quedado para ir a bailar.

—Por supuesto que lo no lo escuchaste, soldado idiota.

Peggy Carter seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

 **III**

Aquella penúltima semana de Enero, Tony pensó seriamente en qué camino tomar. El teléfono esperaba marcar a SHIELD, con el interno del despacho de Fury para ser precisos. Sabía que lo mejor sería ayudar a proteger al mundo, o al menos, a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. También crear energía sustentable. Pensaba demasiado en la idea del equipo, en una vida llena de misiones, en las consecuencias de elegirlos. Pensó en su padre, y en Rhodes. Más en Rhodes, que continuaba los chequeos una vez por semana desde los incidentes. Y en esa terquedad que tenía, alegando que a la primera señal de su alta médica, tomaría un convoy y les patearía el trasero a esos hijos de puta que conspiraron contra el país.

Y finalmente, se atrevió a pensar en ese silencioso pensamiento que cubría sus hombros.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?

 **IV**

—¿Piensas que SHIELD está corrompido?

Sus ojos tan sagaces, no perdieron esa forma de mirarlo. Steve se negó como todas esas semanas a mostrar lastima o dolor ante ello. Sin duda, había perdido a tener una vida junto a ella, junto a esas miradas. Lo que en parte se compensaba con saber que Peggy, tenía una familia, una serie de recuerdos que demostraban que jamás se había rendido. Aún cuando lo perdió a él.

Ahora ella misma ponía en palabras, lo que no quería admitir.

—Aldrich Killian tenía acceso a contratos militares, parte de su investigación con la de Maya Hansen, fueron financiadas por jefes de organizaciones terroristas o empresarios. Incluso el vice-presidente estaba en ello.

—¿Y piensas que SHIELD lo sabía? Steve, es imposible. Nick, se ha empeñado en controlar la seguridad del país. Inclusive del mundo en ocasiones.

—Quizás no se trate de toda la organización, Peggy, quizás…

—No quiero oír eso.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua. Y recapacitar.

El cabello blanco se movió a un lado, desviando aquellos orbes tan desafiantes. Olvidaba que su fuerza física, ya no respondía a la que mantenía en su espíritu. El capitán sintió el corazón oprimírsele. Quizás no debía preocuparla hasta ese punto, después de todo ella había formado con Howard lo que creían una forma para proteger a la nación.

—¿Quién…? Oh cielos, ¿Steve?

Y dejó de respirar un segundo.

Peggy no pudo ser su chica, no importaba cuando compartieran entonces.

Aunque lo peor, era saber que cada día volvía a perderla.

 **V**

Por supuesto no esperaba visitas. Menos que encontraran su ubicación, al borde de San Francisco y en un departamento a nombre de su madre.

—¿Y cómo te han tratado estas vacaciones, eh? Uh, muy elegante.

Por supuesto Clint Barton continuaba siendo una agente. Uno muy molesto, claro. Por no decir que prefería usar los balcones a las perillas.

—Oh ternurita, ¿Tanto me echas de menos? ¡Pero si les mande una cesta de frutas!

El rubio colocó las gafas en su cabeza, dejando ver como rodaba los ojos exageradamente. La sonrisa socarrona que se formo después, no le dio buena espina.

—Bueno ya sabes ¿Cómo crees que funciona todo si mamá y papá están separados?

Se negaba a usar su inteligencia para entender de qué diablos hablaba.

 **VI**

 _"—¿Qué?_

 _—Necesito que estés en Londres lo más rápido que puedas."_

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de procesar las razones, cuando Natasha le advirtió que le enviaría toda la información.

El mayor problema se desató, cuando intento recordar cómo se usaba ese chisme de aparato.

Fue un consuelo que Hill apareciera en su puerta a los veinte minutos.

—Yo… disculpa pero no…

—Oh. Claro.

Si comenzaba a descartar a la posible amenaza dentro de SHIELD, empezaría con María Hill. Esa mujer era un ángel.

A pesar de dirigirle todas esa miradas divertidas en el proceso.

 **VII**

—¿Es una broma?

—Divertidísima.

Bien. Al menos lo que fuera que gobernaba el universo estaba dándole una señal. Seguramente era a esta altura un jodido extraterrestre, empeñado en matar a la humanidad.

—¿Dónde está Bruce?

Y el idiota de Clint alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pues dónde crees? Va pegado de las faldas de Nat. Y a un par de millas sobre el océano Atlántico.

—¿Celosito?

No podía ver con facilidad la cara de Barton, empacando a velocidad luz sus juguetes. ¡Lástima! Pero no evitaba oír ese sonido mientras apretaba los dientes. Ajá.

—Tenemos a Foster en esto.

Se detuvo para mirarlo con sorpresa. _Oh rayos, no me digas que…_

—No. No _él_ , pero al parecer el tipo fuerte está necesitando una mano.

Cuando dejaban el lugar, una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se asentó en su estomago.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh?—Y cruzó los dedos porque captara la idea.

—Casi. El Cap, está ocupado con alguien en Washington

 _Ah._

—¿Celosito, Stark?

Por supuesto que no respondió con ningún tipo de gesto corporal eso.

Era absurdo.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ _Bien, esto se pone bueno(?) Yep. La verdad el capitulo era más largo, pero me dije que más suspenso siempre es bueno. O algo así. Espero que les guste, y no duden en dejar su opinión, sugerencia, carta de odio u gritos de fangirl. Un beso ¡Tratare de publicar pronto!_

 _ **Nota superimportante:** ¡Muchas gracias a Sullen, HaruAkatsuki y Natyob por sus reviews, son preciosos!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	7. Misión

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

Capitulo 7

 **I**

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Al parecer la amada y venerada novia de Thor, no era ninguna chica tonta. Es más Tony estaba comenzando a interesarse demasiado, en todos esos cacharros que había en la habitación.

Por supuesto ignorando al tipo sin pantalones, que les mirada con la boca abierta.

—Doctor Selvig, novia de Ricitos.—Miró con un gesto de confusión a la chica castaña de busto grande.—¿Groupie?

—¿A quién llamas así, anciano?

Bueno que no había viajado con el pajarraco de Barton, para recibir esos insultos gratuitamente.

—Nos tranquilizamos, que venimos por el desastre interdimensional.—Clint habló rápidamente del aviso de anormalidad y de que SHIELD les contacto para verificar.

—No entiendo que hace todo el departamento de SHIELD manoseando todo mi área de investigación. Me corresponde dirigir esa revisión. ¡Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí!

Tony sólo entornó los ojos. Thor si que se había echado una linda doncella.

—Olvídenlo, esta cabreadísima porque el chico sexy no hizo visitas maritales.

—¡Darcy!

—¿Qué? Puede volar, no costaba mucho desde el incidente en New York hasta aquí.

Romanoff y Banner aún estaban estudiando el campo, en la fábrica abandonada. Habían enviado contra su voluntad a Jane y compañía a casa, antes de que algún dios chiflado apareciera.

O lo que fuera.

La migraña de Tony estaba en proceso.

En cuanto sacaran algo más que gruñidos y miradas furiosas de Foster, examinarían el lugar.

 **II**

Steve no tenía mucha idea sobre las mujeres. Peggy aún le recordaba su escenita con esa secretaria y lo bien que se sintió descargar su revólver luego en él. O casi en él. Peggy Carter no olvidaba, en los días buenos. Ni perdía su ojo sagaz.

Después estaba Natasha. O bueno, la parte minúscula que conocía de ella. Puro misterio y miradas filosas. Sin muchas miras para andarse con vueltas, ni para dar un golpe cuando era necesario.

Y por último estaba María Hill. Completamente leal, inteligente como el diablo y con cierta aura de autoridad, que le hacía pensar dos veces acerca de si en realidad, el director de la agencia era alguien más que un hombre calvo con parche en el ojo y paranoia creciente.

—¿Quién eres?

Ahora, la mujer frente a él le miraba con total desconfianza, mientras sostenía varios artefactos extraños en las manos. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros y lentes en la punta de la nariz. Pensó que si existiera una versión femenina de Stark, quizás sería similar a esa.

Se insultó mentalmente por pensar siquiera en eso.

—Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, nosotros…

La estridente voz de otra mujer interrumpió toda su presentación. Hill a su lado instintivamente llevó una mano a la funda de su arma.

—¡Oh por Dios, Jane mira! ¡Es el capitán América, es él! ¡Déjame tocar tu brazo!

—¡Más gente de SHIELD, increíble! ¡Si dejaran que examinara la situación por mi cuenta…!

—¿Firmarías un autógrafo? Puedes ponerlo en mis pechos, si gustas.

—¡Después quieren que se confié en el gobierno, con todos esos despliegues que hacen…!

—Oh Capitán, es un honor conocerlo. Soy el Doctor Selvig.

Por supuesto si de por sí era demasiado aquello, el hombre sin pantalones termino por hacerlo dar un paso atrás.

 _¿Quién entendía este mundo? ¿Y a las mujeres?_

Incluso para el mayor héroe americano de todos los tiempos, aquella misión "de simple rutina" estaba más allá de su capacidad.

—¡Oh, pero miren que trajo el viento!

Y Tony Stark con esa sonrisa burlona apareciendo desde quien sabe dónde, no hacía nada para mejorar la situación.

 **III**

Mientras la astrofísica y el Doctor Selving intercambiaban apasionantes teorías acerca de lo que podría estar causando el fenómeno, Tony prefirió mantenerse en la cocina, revisando las alacenas. Y de paso chequeando por el rabillo del ojo a cierto supersoldado que lucía más radiante de lo común.

¿La persona en Washington? Posiblemente.

¿Y eso le importaba? Para nada.

Entonces ¿Qué diablos hacia buscando señales de actividades personales en Rogers? Curiosidad. Si es que al fin habían dejado salir a jugar al soldado, o seguía en su comunión con el honor de Norteamérica.

—No es esa clase de persona, Stark.

Voltear la mitad de la caja de cereales en el fregadero, no era nada _cool_. Menos con esa mueca sabelotodo de Romanoff analizándolo.

 _¡¿Cuándo había llegado?!_

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que deberían ponerte un cencerro al cuello?

La pelirroja torció la sonrisa, suspirando.

—No. Pero alguien debía decirte que como continúes mirando al Capitán así, llamaré a todo SHIELD.

—Okay. Tranquila chica, _tu hombre._

—¿Qué hombre?

Y bueno, el karma era una perra sonriente, casi tanto como Stark mirando con malicia a Barton.

—Te ganaron el nido, pichón.

 **IV**

Para ahorrarse la vergüenza de preguntar obviedades, pidió a Hill la traducción de lo que ocurría en verdad, en esa linda parte de Londres.

—Básicamente, tenemos una entrada no autorizada que conecta con algún recóndito lugar del espacio y es muy factible, que algún ser intergaláctico quiera usarlo para atacar la tierra.—Sus finas cejas juntandose con una aire irritado.—O en su defecto, curiosear sin ser detectado. Eso sin contar, con que un fenómeno de esa magnitud es especialmente peligroso si no se mantiene un control de sus niveles de aparición.

¿Lo ven? Fury debería estar temblando.

—Así que el Capipaleta nos honra por fin con su presencia.

Stark llevaba un bol con cereales y parecía muy cómodo abriendo la heladera de esas personas.

—Veo que no has aprendido en absoluto de modales.

—Veo que sigues siendo un completo anticuado. Incluso con ese corte tan… _posmoderno._

Steve frunció el ceño, mientras se percataba de cómo Clint disimulaba una risa tosiendo. Bien, sí. Quizás algunos comentarios _tan delicados_ de Natasha, le llevaron a buscar asesoramiento —lo que significó un par de llamadas a Clint y Bruce, con el juramento de que lo tomarían en serio.— Así que no le veía la gracia.

—Pues se le ve increíble. ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello?

—Darcy, deja al Capitán tranquilo.

—¡Pero…!

—Yo pienso que le queda muy bien, dejen en paz al hombre.

Clint se encogió de hombros robando de paso el cartón de leche que Tony pensaba sacar.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes—Hizo un ademán para recuperar el cartón, fallando penosamente.— ¿Dónde está Brucie cuando se le necesita?

—Estoy equivocada o el que comenzó a hablar de _esto_ fuiste tú.—Nat lo dijo con media sonrisa, y el aludido rodó los ojos, tironeando de Clint para obtener algo con que comer los cereales.

—Lo que sea. Maravilla patriótica y demás. ¡Dame el maldito cartón Barton!

Y para entonces, Steve agradeció que se acabara todo esa atención. Más aún, estuvo contento con que Stark le diera otro par de miradas indiscretas, mientras le oía murmurar entre dientes _"Estúpido Capi, él y su perfecto cabello pornográfico"_

No estaba seguro de por que eso hizo que su estómago cosquillara.

 **V**

Dos cosas: portales interdimensiones y fábricas abandonadas.

Sorprendentemente en un país de primer mundo, ambas cosas parecían brotar hasta debajo de las piedras. Y no aplicaba sólo para los Estados Unidos. Hasta ahora Londres parecía defenderse bien, teniendo en cuenta que Tony había dejado caer dos latas de soda, un par de llaves de la camioneta, su móvil y la linterna completamente fuera de contexto, que Barton le entrego. _(-Que es mediodía genio.)_ Y ninguno de esos objetos había regresado. Excepto su móvil, luego de dar un par de vueltas en esa apertura dimensional y estrellarse contra el suelo.

Es decir, estaba siendo muy idiota.

Más de lo acostumbrado. Vamos, que lanzar cosas a un vacío interdimensional por sólo ver la cara de reprobación de Rogers desde el primer piso, era insano. Nada bueno cuando alguien pidiera las llaves de la camioneta de SHIELD.

—¿Se supone que eso es un método científico?

—Discúlpame Barton, ¿Pero cuál de los dos sabe como deletrear _física cuántica_?

—Mucha diversión por lo visto.

Y Bruce sonrió como un idiota a la bella agente Romanoff y su sarcasmo.

—Alguien tiene que educar al canario.

Clint resopló pasando de largo, queriendo asegurando por quinta vez el área, cuando el Capitán regresaba de su propia exploración. Con certeza para evitar que Tony continúe arrojando objetos. O intente algo mucho más peligroso.

—Con que esto es un fenómeno clase cinco.

—No has visto a los tipitos verdes del salón de no fumadores. Fury aún insiste en que son extranjeros de Groenlandia.

Natasha se llevó una mano a la sien, bastante harta de oír las respuestas del supuesto genio. Rogers le ignoró olímpicamente, mirando a Clint. Éste se encogió de hombros, comenzando a silbar con desinterés en el tema.

Al menos Hill se había hecho cargo de mantener a Foster y compañía lejos. Lo que les dejaba a la espera de depender de alguna respuesta de los especialistas en el tema. Descartando a Stark y su método _tan ortodoxo,_ claro.

Al final todos terminaron mirando a Bruce, quien limpiaba por tercera vez los cristales de sus gafas. El pobre hombre no perdía los nervios.

—Alguien tiene que cruzar esa cosa.

Definitivamente el pobre hombre ya había perdido la cabeza.

 **VI**

—Bruce, no es lo más sensato que te he oído decir.

—Claro que no. Pero es lo más acertado para esta situación.

Steve miró rápidamente al resto. Bien no era el único que creía que aquello estaba fuera de discusión.

—Brucie, te ha dado mucho el sol ¿Verdad? ¿Aceptaste el té de esa asistente de busto grande, cierto?

Dejando de lado el parloteo de Tony, tenía a favor que él también estaba en contra. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

—No podemos mandar a nadie. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de lo que haya del otro lado.—El genio señaló con desconfianza al vacío dentro del edificio—Podría ser el pasaje directo a la misma nada, o caer en algún lugar a millones de años luz.

Sin embargo, el buen doctor continúo con su gesto impasible.

—Necesitamos saber que hay de ese lado.

—No, no necesitamos. Estamos bien mientras ningún tipo de forma orgánica salga.

—Tony...

—El Cap me apoya.

Steve no dudó en asentir con firmeza. Y Clint hizo una mueca, mientras Romanoff sonreía.

—¿Ahora deciden ponerse de acuerdo?

—No seas cabeza dura, Bruce. Arrojar las llaves de la camioneta es una cosa, dejar que alguien cruce...

—¿Lanzaste las llaves de la camioneta?

Y claro que Tony ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de Steve, sacando un pequeño trasmisor con luces de su bolsillo.

—La actividad es relativamente normal, lo que… ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Un fuerte movimiento sacudió toda la estructura del edificio, tan violentamente que Steve tuvo que sostenerse de la oxidada barandilla.

—¡Stark, explicación ahora!

Natasha clavó sus botas al suelo con entereza, mientras un nuevo sacudón comenzaba a azotar las viejas paredes.

—¡Hay que salir, esto va a derrumbarse!

Stark hubiera corrido a las escaleras. Sí aquel bloque de mampostería no se habría caído frente a él rozándole las pestañas.

—¡Tony, cuidado!

Lo segundo que alguien supo fue que el inestable piso se quebró bajo los pies del genio, y que Steve no sólo no logró alcanzarlo, sino que se lanzó tras él sin ningún tipo de lógica.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡No estaba muerta... ni de parranda! Si llena de estrés y depresión. Un poco. Así que, sí. Estoy escribiendo de nuevo, con más fuerza y con muchas ideas. Espero que disculpen el tiempo de pausa. De verdad agradezco muchisimo todos los fav y seguidores. __En cuanto a la historia. Bueno se va alargando los capitulos... y ¿eso es bueno? XD Espero que sí, y que no suene tan descabellado, deformar las peliculas que siguen (De todas maneras este el proposito principal del fic. Y de todo el fandom, vamos)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer ¡Y por seguir ahí! Tengan toda su libertad de dar sus opiniones o sugerencia. Nos leemos pronto :3_


	8. Del otro lado

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

 **Nota:** _Ante cualquier problema "técnico", mis disculpas. Estoy demasiado vieja para recordar los detalles de las películas :v (Si quieren ayudarme a recordar, benditos sean)._

* * *

Capitulo 8

 **I**

—¿Tony?

Una voz provenía de la oscuridad. No podía decir con certeza si existía fuerza en alguno de sus músculos. Se sentía como un gran trozo de acero hundiéndose en medio del mar.

—Tony, por favor despierta.—Su cuerpo apenas registro un cosquilleo.—Vamos, Tony…

 _¿Qué era eso?_

El eco de la voz resonaba, se repetía como un susurro. Necesitaba abrir los ojos, la oscuridad se cernía como una trampa sobre todo su ser.

—¡Tony, maldita sea no puedes hacerme esto!

 _¡¿Qué rayos?!_

Lo primero que pensó con coherencia, alejando la bruma, fue en aquellos ojos llenos de pánico que le siguieron mientras caía.

Lo siguiente, fue conectar la idea (el recuerdo fresco) de caer dentro de un portal dimensional sin sufrir algún tipo de desintegración en el proceso. Al menos por ahora, no sentía nada más que esa voz cercana, imperiosa que aceleraba sus propios latidos.

Tuvo en un parpadeo, casi literal, la certeza marcada a fuego en su piel, que el Capitán América se había ido tras él sin dudar ni un segundo. Eso sonaba lógico, era su deber como líder del equipo.

 _Ningún soldado atrás y eso._

—Oh Dios, eres un bastardo.

Y lo siguiente que Anthony supo—con la conciencia a medio andar, entre un mareo extraño— es que el Capitán se había lanzado sobre él. Ahora mismo.

Sin dudarlo.

Ni por un segundo.

 _¿Estaba abrazándolo?_

 **II**

Hizo falta que se pusiera en evidencia para que Stark despertara.

Bueno en verdad, era de esperarse. Es decir, ese tipo llevaba al límite a cualquiera. Y él tenía un corazón más sensible de lo que pensaban. No todo lo que brillaba eran las barras y estrellas.

—Eh, uh. Cap, necesito aire. Un poco, si no te incomoda.

Steve se retiró, descubriendo sus manos hundidas en la espalda de Tony. Le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Al parecer había hecho falta estar al borde de la desesperación para que algo así saliera de sus formas sociales sin pensarlo. El rubio esquivó la mirada turbada de Tony, incluso se puso de pie. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora, era una charla emocional.

—¿Dónde diablos se supone que estamos?

Por esta vez no importaba ese tipo de lenguaje.

La mente de Steve comenzó a maquinar aprisa. Estaban del otro lado de la falla, pero ¿Qué había pasado con el equipo? Recordaba haber oído a Natasha gritarle. De verdad, esta vez no había pensado nada. Ni plan de acción. Sólo reacción improvisada, tan sorprendente para su rango de Capitán. Y mirando al castaño, que se ponía de pie con el ceño fruncido, no lamentaba todo. Al menos Tony tendría compañía de este lado.

—¿Qué es eso?

Y el Capitán siguió la mirada de Tony.

Más allá, en las profundidades de la caverna, una luz roja bañaba las paredes.

 **III**

—Stark, no.

—¿Qué paso con el _"Tony, por favor te necesito"_?

Habían caminado al menos por quince minutos, viendo la misma escena: paredes de rocas oscuras por doquier y esa luz roja llamándolos. Por supuesto, para Steve aquello no era digno de seguir. Es decir, ¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud? Si Tony no mal recordaba (y en verdad, recordaba a medias) hacia un momento el valiente Capitán le suplicaba porque despertara. Pero claro, ahora sólo lanzaba en un susurro bajo diciendo entre dientes: _"Yo jamás dije eso."_

—No es lo más conveniente. Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí… o mandar una señal a Bruce.

Tony se detuvo tan de repente, que el rubio quien le seguía con todas las excusas en la boca de porque no era sensato dirigirse a una luz extraterrestre, chocó con él.

—¿Por qué le llamas _Bruce_?

 _Ah._

Nada como un momento para abrir la boca y decir tonterías. Tonterías innecesarias. Ridículas.

Probablemente Natasha sonreiría con autosuficiencia.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque lo más importante es volver a la Tierra…—Sus ojos azules sopesaron las palabras, suspirando.—Jamás pensé que diría algo así.

—Yo tampoco.

Sólo era un nombre. Un nombre. Uno de pila, sin títulos intermedios. Sin apellidos que sonaran reprochables.

El tan formal Capitán América había avanzado muchos casilleros, haciendo migas con el resto del equipo. Tony parecía desconcertado, aunque no tanto para seguir insistiendo.

¿Por qué resultaba tan extraño? Y que oírlo, le rasguñara un poquito su reactor.

 **IV**

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Sabes que eres peor que una madre?

—Sé que lo que sea que fuere _esa cosa_ , no debe tocarse.

Y Steve se refería a _esa cosa_ , como a esa extraña construcción en una cámara subterránea, de la que se disparaba una intensa luz roja. Tuvo que poner su brazo para que Stark no se abalanzara sobre ella. En serio, el tipo llevaría al límite a cualquiera.

—Déjame examinarla, sé lo que hago.—Rápidamente ante la negativa silenciosa, paso al plan B—¡Puede ser un descubrimiento para la humanidad, podría ser la cura del cáncer incluso!

Esos ojos chispeaban como los de un niño ante una tienda de golosinas. Pero no eran precisamente chocolates en una vidriera, lo que veían. Ni eran tan puros en sus intenciones como pretendían.

—No.

—Por supuesto. A _Bruce,_ por seguro que le dejas incluso llevarse una muestra gratis.

Tenía que haber visto venir lo siguiente. Al menos ser más rápido de reflejos.

Cuando Tony estuvo a dos pasos de la luz, fue entonces que todo a su alrededor se ilumino como si un gran rayo rojizo atravesara el ambiente. Su voz no salía, ni sus piernas se movieron.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

 **V**

Si tenía en cuenta su historial etílico, casi kilométrico, nada podía sorprenderlo. Excepto que esta vez, el dolor en su cabeza parecía a punto de matarlo. Sus ojos abriéndose, sus manos buscando presionar el punto ardiente.

Tony soltó un gemido lastimero tan doloroso, que su garganta se sentía tirante y seca. Como si un río de lava se deslizara en su interior, por su boca, hasta cada uno de sus órganos.

—Dios, por favor… Tony, tienes que resistir ¿me oyes?

Apenas sentía el cemento bajo su cuerpo, la grava moviéndose ante sus pataleos. La voz apenas le llegaba como un susurro. Otra vez la oscuridad amenazaba su mente.

Tony se retorcía, dando gemidos mudos, mirando la oscuridad del cielo nocturno de Londres.

—¡Por aquí, por aquí!

Las pisadas que se acercaban, el cielo giraba y el dolor se hundía en cada uno de sus huesos. Calando. Destruyendo. El estremecimiento que golpeo todo su cuerpo, se detuvo cuando las manos de Steve le sostuvieron. Cuando otra piel se pego a la suya, compartiendo el calor.

—Resiste Tony.

Fue como si esas malditas esperanzas del chico dorado, le permitieran por fin respirar. Aún si no podía verlo, ni comprender del todo las palabras. Sentía su tono como un escudo.

Su reactor dejó de parpadear con furia, coloreándose de un tono rojizo.

 **VI**

—¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Estuvieron fuera por más de nueve horas.

—¡Oh rayos!

—¿Dónde están los lectores de radiación?

La sala de estar era un caos. El doctor Selving corría de un lado a otro sin pantalones, rebuscando en papeles, aventando fotografías por encima de su hombro. Jane Foster, era la que se ocupaba de teclear a velocidad luz en su computadora. Mientras los vengadores, movían todos los muebles, buscando un lugar para dejar a Tony.

Darcy luego de la primera impresión, había corrido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y arrastrado con ella a un muchacho flacucho que no tenía idea de que rayos iba todo eso.

—Capitán, tienes que decirnos que ocurrió allá.

Bruce se plantó al lado de Steve, con la fuerza del otro sujeto pujando en sus ojos. Natasha y María contactaban con SHIELD para que bordearan el área de la falla dimensional.

—¡Se acercó demasiado, le dije que no era seguro!

El cabello rubio se revolvía con nerviosismo, sus dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Steve hubiera dado cada célula de su cuerpo, por entender mínimamente algo de astrofísica. Logró hacerse comprender, más con su tono de Capitán que dejándose arrastrar por la desesperación interna.

Tony no había abierto los ojos.

Maldición, New York se materializaba ante su impotencia.

—Oigan, llegó la caballería.

Steve quitó la vista de Tony, para distinguir a la figura enorme y rubia que atravesaba la puerta.

—Tengo que llevar a Stark, no hay tiempo.

 _De ninguna manera._

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota**_ _ **importante** : Bien. Voy a ser honesta: Tengo muchas ideas para el fic, de verdad. Incluso estoy adelantada y ya llevo escrito al menos dos capitulos más. Sí hoy actualice fue porque un par de personitas pusieron esta historia en fav. Y porque sé que hay gente que lee. Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que sea suficiente. Se perfectamente que hubo una pausa larga, pero tambien sé que desde el anterior capitulo hubieron muchas visitas. ¿A qué quiero llegar? Bien, me gustaria que participaran. Que opinaran. Que hicieran sugerencias o que criticaran (constructivamente, por supuesto) Porque en serio estoy entusiasmada y libre (¡Por fin libre del semestre!) pero no siento que exista un real interes por la historia. Ya saben, lo unico que se pide aqui es un comentario. Uno pequeño al menos, nada del otro mundo. A veces los que escribimos de este lado, necesitamos saber que escribimos para alguien. Para algunos. No simplemente al espacio vacio inmenso de internet. Asi que este es mi pedido. Y me gustaria, que lo tomaran en cuenta antes del proximo viernes (es el dia en que actualizare) De más está decir, que en base a como vaya la semana... vere que ocurrira con esto._

 _Esto va con todo el cariño y todo el respeto que tengo hacia ustedes. Porque si, los que leen merecen respeto y mucho amor. Y los escritores tambien._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_


	9. Peligros

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

Capitulo 9

 **I**

Cuando era niño, Jarvis tenía por costumbre tomar su mano hasta que se quedaba dormido. Su viejo y querido Jarvis, cumplía todas las noches con ese ritual hasta que tuvo once años. No es como si no necesitara de él desde los doce en adelante, pero la vergüenza pujo mucho mas fuerte abriéndose paso con la adolescencia. Igualmente Jarvis primero dejaba de practicar buenos modales, antes de dejar de desearle dulces sueños y besar su frente.

Jarvis sabía lo asustado que siempre había estado de la oscuridad.

 _«—¡No debiste traer aquí a este hombre!_

 _—¡Necesita ayuda, por favor Padre!_

 _—Tienen a sus doctores, deja que ellos se encarguen._

 _—Con todo respeto señor, no nos iremos a ninguna parte._

 _—¡Insolente!_

 _—¡Padre necesitamos ayuda!_

 _—Señor, detecto signos de energía…»_

Una corriente de fuego líquido inundó su mente, abandonándose a una explosión que no podía ver. No podía moverse, ni hablar.

Escuchó el silencio y las exclamaciones de horror.

 _«—Es imposible.»_

Tony permanecía sumergido en una oscuridad profunda, encerrado siendo consciente de las voces a su alrededor. Paralizado, cayendo en pesadillas infantiles.

 _«—¡Tiene que hacer algo!»_

Y el miedo feroz le consumía. Jarvis no podía auxiliarle esta vez.

 _«—No voy a dejarte. Te lo prometo_.»

Un pequeño destello, hizo que sus párpados se abrieran con lentitud lo suficiente para divisar un rostro borroso.

 _¿Jarvis?_

Sin embargo una fuerza superior a todas, robó su conciencia impulsándolo de nuevo a las tinieblas.

 **II**

Steve no había manejado la situación de manera profesional. Claramente.

O al menos eso le dijo Natasha dándole un golpe de lleno en el estomago y susurrando que no perdiera la cabeza. O le volaría los sesos si alguno de los dos no regresaba entero. La pelirroja rusa, adelantándose a sus ideas. El plan sonaba suicida.

Clint se había apartado con Bruce examinándolo a distancia. Ambos calculaban, Banner incluso lucia algo receloso con todo el plan. Pero fue Foster y su comitiva quienes dieron más dinámica a la situación. Por supuesto luego de que Jane abofeteara con una fuerza impensada al semidiós Nórdico que se mantenía firme en medio de su sala.

—¿Por qué regresaste?—Jane tenía la misma mirada de hierro que Peggy. Todo el mundo dió un paso hacia atrás.

—Heimdall registró que el amigo Stark y el Capitán habían desaparecido. Ha estado vigilando los movimientos de los mundos.—Su semblante serio, alertó a todo el grupo.—Existe una amenaza. La alineación de los mundos, es una puerta de entrada a… una guerra.

—¿Qué tipo de guerra?

Natasha le interrogó y Steve sólo podía volver a mirar al castaño que se retorcía afiebrado.

—Es una raza antigua, buscan una sustancia específica… Necesito llevar a Stark a Asgard. Ha tenido contacto con alguna fuente de poder. En su estado, no resistirá sin la atención de los sacerdotes.

—Voy contigo.

—Steve…

—No dejo a nadie atrás.—Y tuvo la entereza de guardar el desgarrador sentimiento, lejos de sus ojos o su voz.—Necesitamos la mayor cantidad de información, y que desde aquí SHIELD tenga preparada una estrategia.

—No puedes ir, necesita-

—No vas a detenerme.

El viaje de ida, le dejó mareos por horas. Pero no se dio el lujo de demostrar el mínimo gesto de malestar. Todo lo que apreciaba corría riesgo. Otra vez.

Y ahí estaba ahora. En un mundo más allá de su imaginación y de cualquier cosa conocida.

Allí estaba Tony, sufriendo sin despertar, rodeado de personas extrañas que no encontraban sentido a lo que veían. Murmuraban entre ellos en lenguas que él no comprendía y daban miradas al cuerpo inerte con gran temor. El pronóstico no lucia favorable. Tampoco aquel termino que comenzaba a llenar la sala como un mal presagio.

 _"Éter."_

Sin embargo Steve no se amedrentó ni un milímetro ante Odín. Ni ante sus despliegues de Rey todopoderoso.

Nadie le movería de ahí. Salvaría a Tony a como dé lugar.

Era una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper.

 **III**

Lo primero que pensó Tony cuando apoyo sus manos en las sábanas sedosas, es que por fin estaba muerto y alguien en el cielo (si es que existía) había tomado nota de sus últimos años, permitiéndole entrar… bueno, al paraíso. Valga la redundancia y su caos mental.

Porque era el paraíso. Ósea ver esa espalda a los pies de su cama ( _¿Su cama?_ ) debía ser parte de su paraíso. Un paraíso oculto en el más profundo de sus secretos íntimos, un pequeño recorte de sentimientos que decidió pasar por arriba. Ese oscuro punto se materializaba en aquellos hombros tensos, en la visión de una nuca y el cabello rubio tan brillante. Era tan real.

Tragó en seco, al ver sus brazos, hundiendo el colchón. ¿Tenía que poner a funcionar todas las ideas que asaltaban su mente, con ver solo ese movimiento? ¿Se permitiría decir en voz alta, lo que por las noches, esas malditas noches, su mente balbuceaba?

 _¿Sería posible, siquiera pensar que él…?_ _Oh tan… real._

La luz era cálida, con un resplandor anaranjado que bañaba todo lo que alcanzaba a ver. El aire apenas liviano, fresco, y el rubio inmóvil en su lugar. Tony sintió un escalofrió, descubriendo su pecho desnudo. Su reactor ronroneando como siempre, con su luz rojiza.

Si. Luz roja.

Luz… _Oh mierda_.

—¿Steve?

Se sorprendió de ver aquella reacción.

El Capitán saltó de la cama como un resorte que permaneció demasiado tiempo bajo presión. Se giró con una mirada incrédula, mientras su boca dejaba salir el aire.

Tony pudo describirlo en su mente, con impresionante detallismo: Steve tenía los ojos azules y húmedos. Y lucia malditamente hermoso.

—Esa manera de quedarse mirando a la gente es de mala educación. Que lo sepas, Cap.

Y se sintió tan pequeño cuando por fin, aquel hombre le sonrió de manera sincera.

—Eres un bastardo.

Tony no pudo tomarse aquello como un insulto.

 **IV**

Steve había perdido a muchas personas a lo largo de la guerra. Aún las pesadillas le acechaban cuando las misiones habían resultado complicadas, o cuando recordaba la mirada de Peggy nombrando a Bucky. No estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más, en ninguna guerra ni por ningún motivo.

Una vez que Thor le informó que pronto los Elfos Oscuros (Dios Bendito, sean lo que sean) dirigidos por Malekith, irían por Tony... No tuvo que siquiera meditarlo. Menos aún con la amenaza del Padre de Todos, que estaba decidido a encerrar a Stark con tal de que el poder del Éter no llegara al enemigo. No importaba si la vida del genio se consumía. Asgard era la prioridad.

Por suerte, Steve Rogers también tenía la suya.

—¡¿Estás escuchándome?!

El castaño había decidido ignorar todo el plan. Era por sabido que algo como lo que veía no podía ser ignorado por alguien como el genio.

Y el Capitán tampoco podía ignorar la piel de Tony. No después de que ese hombre corriera demasiados riesgos para su salud mental. Pero ese no era el punto.

 _No ahora._

—Esto es Asgard...

—Tony, no podemos quedarnos.

—No lo entiendes Steve, ¡La cantidad de preguntas, de cosas que podemos descubrir!

—No estás a salvo.

—Tenemos a Thor y su padre, a medio plantel de dioses nórdicos.

Algo de angustia creía dentro del Capitán, mientras el genio se negaba a seguir la vía segura.

—Tony, no hay tiempo. Lo que sea que tengas, esos seres lo quieren.

—¿Qué tipo de energía es? ¿Qué tanto te han dicho?—Giraba por la habitación revolviéndose el pelo, pero sin mostrar la preocupación que ameritaba la situación.—¡Necesito analizarlo por mí mismo!

No. No. Era suficiente. Thor se lo dijo.

—¡Estás muriendo!

El corazón del Capitán América se desgarró al ver la expresión del otro.

—¿Qué?

 **V**

La sola idea de que sea el bastardo de Loki, quien tuviera que ayudarlos a salir de Asgard sin que Odín les detectara, era desagradable.

Tony miró a Steve planeando las distracciones con el resto de los guerreros. Era surrealista. Demasiado. Rogers, siendo una reliquia de los cuarentas, se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. O lo mejor que podía. Esa máscara de héroe se resquebrajaba cuando le echa una mirada. Como sí Tony fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto que razonando y usando la lógica, todo era parte de su lema _"Ningún soldado queda atrás"_. Anthony no podía (nuevamente, rayos) darse el lujo de pensar de otra manera.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

La madre de Thor era una mujer sumamente hermosa. Casi tanto, como lo fue su propia madre. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

—Teniendo el respaldo de sus hijos…

—No debes fingir todo el tiempo, querido.—Sus rasgos delicados, examinaron el rostro de Tony.—El Éter es una de las seis gemas del infinito. El poder supremo del universo. Sólo pueden ser usadas por seres de enorme poder, mental y físico. Cualquier mortal habría colapsado con solo tocar una de ellas, o perdido su mente para siempre.

—Con todo respeto, eso no me inspira mucha confianza.

—Es cierto. Pero ya sabes a qué atenerte. Eres un hombre de ciencia, según explicó Thor. Un hombre que tuvo una segunda oportunidad, luego de que Loki casi destruya todo tu mundo. Eres capaz de resistir su poder… y aun así eres solo un hombre.

La reina acarició su cabello, con un aire nostálgico, casi maternal.

—No desperdicies más tiempo. No tienes que esconder el miedo, estúpidamente los hombres y los dioses lo hacen. Y pierden su vida detrás de una armadura.

Había algo en la forma en que hablaba que causaba una gran conmoción en Tony. Como sí la voz de su madre, se filtrara en cada una de las palabras y esos ojos, esos ojos, le atravesarán el alma.

—Lucha hasta el final… y gana. Aún tienes asuntos pendientes.

Se sorprendió cuando la reina de Asgard señaló al Capitán con una sonrisa triste. Sus mejillas tuvieron sus segundos de color, antes de desparecer ante el dolor en su cabeza.

—Todo sería tan diferente.

Pero para entonces Frigga, ya no se dirigía al castaño.

Susurraba plegarias, que Tony no llegó a comprender. El fuego en su interior comenzaba a caldearse.

 **VI**

Los Elfos Oscuros llegaron antes de lo previsto.

Thor decidió quedarse, junto con un puñado pequeño de guerreros para proteger a su pueblo. Steve jamás pensó que acabaría por robar una nave extraterrestre (una de los hostiles) debiendo confiar en Loki para salir de Asgard, mientras Tony apenas se mantenía en pie. La fiebre habría aumentado sin la tenue protección de los médicos reales.

—Veamos, Soldado ¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando Stark recupere su tono egoísta?

—Mejor que cierres la boca y sólo cumple con tu parte.

Thor había prometido que su condena se revocaría, sí enmendaba parte de su conducta ayudando a extraer el Éter del cuerpo de Stark. La palabra de la Reina, por su parte, resultó más contundente. Ella le pedía que protegiera a su hogar. Un mensaje que habría calado más hondo en el moreno, mientras su madre impartía su voz con promesas de recuperar a su hijo. Al menos una parte, que aún no se perdía en su frío corazón.

O eso creía la Reina.

—Uh~ Eres un cuadro vivo de lo patético de los humanos.

—Púdrete perdedor.

Steve frunció el ceño, preocupado de que en estas circunstancias Anthony Stark, continúe siendo tan rebelde.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien habla.—Loki se permitió sonreír con malicia.—Eres un desperdicio. Lo que haría en tu lugar, el poder que fluye por tus venas.

—Antes de imaginarlo te destruiría.

Atravesaron el pasaje sin dificultades, viendo como las tropas del enemigo se replegaban sobre sí mismas y un rayo rasgaba el cielo de Asgard.

—Es hora de que demuestres tu gran valía, soldado. ¿Dejaras morir a tu mayor anhelo secreto?

—He dicho que te calles.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo será suficiente sacrificio para ti? Dejarías tu sangre por un montón de seres ignorantes, que jamás cambiaran. Tu vida devorada por el honor, la lealtad. Eres capaz de sacrificar todo, incluso a tus amigos con tal de mantener un orden que nunca prosperará.

—Hablas demasiado bastardo, para alguien que codicia el trono de un reino en el que nadie le tiene ni una gota de respeto.

—Tú…

Fue entonces que Stark se sostuvo de pie, mirando con dureza al semidiós. Su aire oscilando en un extraño destello rojizo.

—No entenderás nunca lo que significa. Morirás como vives Loki. Siendo un perdedor, una ilusión, un prospecto de hombre. Un heredero sin trono a la sombra de su hermano. A la sombra de todo lo que quieres. Porque de aquí, de los tres, eres el único que teme morir y ser olvidado.

Antes que la réplica llegara, una explosión hizo que la nave temblara, precipitándose en picada.

Los habían encontrado.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Buenas, polluelos lindos! Lamento el retraso. Problemas tecnicos y algunas visitas familiares. Y arreglos, sobre editar el capitulo. Bien, estuve pensando mucho y creo que fui algo dura con ustedes. No niego que al parecer, tuvo su efecto... pero no puedo ser tan severa. Así que espero poder subir un capitulo nuevo el proximo sábado a más tardar._

 _Por supuesto tengo un beso enorme para **Danitha. ayame** ; **ambu780** y un bonito **Guest!** (Y mi respuesta es: ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo! ;u; Estoy muy feliz que te guste. Y espero no molestar en horarios laborales(?) Un beso para ti! Y gracias por leer!) __Además muchisimas gracias gigantes a_ _ **Mary. chan** **906,** que se ha tomado el gran trabajo de comentar cada capitulo. ¡Eres una dulzura, en serio, miles de abrazos para tí! :3 (Y fijate en tu inbox, porque estare contestando personalmente los reviews!) __En fin. Gracias enormes. Y tambien a una Wiki marvel, que ha refrescado mi memoria y me ayudo con el capitulo XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	10. Contingencia

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

Capitulo 10

 **I**

El plan A siempre contaba con fallas. Tony Stark lo sabía. Por lo que poner en marcha todas las otras ideas ocultas, no fue la gran cosa.

En realidad lo fue, pero contando con el aterrizaje forzado y la cercanía de que los elfos les atraparan, no había tiempo para darse el crédito.

Quizás más tarde.

La idea casi le da un ataque al valiente Capitán y logró que Loki mostrara los colmillos de felicidad. Fingir era un arte apreciado por pocos, el engaño podría matarlo. O simplemente y con el noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidad, el lunático semidiós podría traicionarlo dejando que Malakein lo utilizara como alfombra.

Pero era un buen plan. La única manera de dejar de ser un arma destructiva andante. O bueno, un arma sin control sobre si. Que Tony ya se consideraba peligroso, pero esto era el colmo.

—Mi nombre es Loki de Asgard y te tengo un regalo.—Y el cuerpo de Stark golpeó la tierra oscura, con fuerza innecesaria.—Una ofrenda para el enemigo de Odín, lo único que pido es un asiento en primera fila cuando Asgard caiga.

Loki enseñó la carnada, con el aire más convincente que nadie haya visto. Malakein mordió el anzuelo fijando su pálida mano por encima de los ojos angustiados de Tony. Un movimiento de muñeca, y dentro de él una corriente de lava parecía haberse desbordado.

 _Está funcionando._

Eso pensó antes de que el extraterrestre le elevara a unos diez metros, paralizándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perversa.

Un grito mudo en su garganta, el aire a su alrededor se llenaba de una neblina rojiza. Si Tony pudiera haber girado un centímetro su cabeza, habría contemplado el semblante descompuesto de Steve.

Pero ese era el plan. Y tenía que resistir hasta asegurarse de que todo el éter haya sido extraído de sus venas.

—Por fin…

Un sentimiento golpeó a Tony mientras sus rodillas se enterraban en ese planeta de nuevo, un sentimiento profundo y vacío. Había extraído más de la cuenta.

—¡Ahora!

El grito de Rogers, puso en movimiento la emboscada.

 **II**

Loki les apoyaba.

Es decir, el bastardo había sido herido casi de muerte por proteger a Steve de ese monstruo.

Los elfos se retiraron, con Malakein asumiendo el nuevo papel de contenedor del Éter. Ni siquiera les habían disparado cuando pudieron, simplemente se retiraron dejándolos varados en el mundo oscuro. Ellos sabían que no sobrevivirían allí ¿Por qué ensuciarse las manos? Un par de sujetos con mascaras tenebrosas y el monstruo con apariencia de minotauro bastarían.

—No quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿Cuál era el magnífico plan Anthony?

Steve apretó los dientes y de paso el hombro que sangraba de Loki. El muy descarado aun tenía las agallas para dirigirles la palabra, incluso de quejarse. Si su código de honor no lo prohibiera, le hubiera dejado tendido en mitad de ese desierto para que lo devorara la primera camada de animales feroces que pasara.

—Eres un llorica así que cierra la boca. Jesús, ¿Y tú quieres ser rey de Asgard?

La mirada azul del capitán se relajaba más, con cada segundo que Tony parecía recuperar el color en sus mejillas. Y la destreza de su típico sarcasmo en su lengua.

Habían logrado encontrar un pequeño refugio entre unas colinas escarpadas, ante una sorpresiva tormenta de arena. O es lo que parecía suceder afuera. Steve no podía dejar de pensar las palabras de Thor.

 _"Un punto donde los mundos se unen. Una entrada para cubrir el universo de oscuridad."_

—Tenemos que regresar, la convergencia…

—¿"Tenemos"? Increíblemente, y aunque no lo creas Capitán estamos varados en una maldita caverna, en el maldito planeta oscuro donde nadie puede escucharnos, ni vernos. ¿Qué te hace pensar siquiera que podrías salvar a tu precioso mundo?

 _Ya se sentía mejor su alteza._

Steve presionó con saña hasta que Loki ahogó un gemido, apretando sus labios y mandándole maldiciones por sus grandes ojos verdes. Si pensaba por un segundo que le dejaría libre, se equivocaba. Loki era su responsabilidad. Regresarlo con Thor era un hecho que cumpliría tarde o temprano.

—¡Lo tengo, tengo la solución!

Y aunque la poca luz que existía en ese agujero, le permitía tener bajo control al semidiós, Tony nuevamente había roto las reglas de cuidado. Gracias al cielo, aquella cueva no tenía más energía sospechosa pululando por allí.

 _¿Cierto?_

—Otra brillante, supongo.—Y el ceño del pelinegro se recrudeció, al ver a Stark acercarse con un objeto pequeño entre sus dedos, agitándolo como si fuera…

El tintineo del juego de llaves de la camioneta de SHIELD, logró que el héroe dorado del país sonriera tan abiertamente, que incluso Loki podría sacar conclusiones.

Conclusiones peligrosas.

 **III**

El plan C, siempre era el mejor. Lo sabía ahora, gracias.

Pesado, con eso de tener que llevar con ellos a un semidiós desagradable y posiblemente fuera de toda razón. Descubrir por su cuenta algunos pasajes en Asgard, no había resultado tan complicado. No con su cerebro despejado de brumas extrañas y su instinto pujando por salir del maldito espacio exterior.

Los portales dimensionales aparecían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Y cuando su trasero aterrizó encima de una superficie más mullida, quizás no había salido del todo mal. Quizás.

—¡Quítate de encima, sucio insecto!

No. El plan C siempre apestaba.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Tony ya parado sobre sus pies, dejando que Loki se sacudiera como un perro, contempló el cabello revuelto del Capitán América. Estaba irguiéndose, con una rodilla hincada en el césped y el traje un poco rasgado.

 _Ugh_. Ese traje gritaba por ser rediseñado.

—Esto es…

Por fin los ojos castaños se despegaron de Steve, y miraron con velocidad a su alrededor. Oh. Eso era…

—Stonehenge.

Bueno, los cálculos no siempre eran exactos. Bendito plan C.

 **IV**

Steve tardó unos segundos en dimensionar la gravedad del problema. No tenían manera de volver con el equipo y no poseían ningún medio para comunicarse. Peor aún, no contaban con tiempo.

El panorama no era alentador. O eso pensó.

Jamás estuvo tan sorprendido y feliz de ver las piernas pálidas de Selving, aproximándose en pasos tambaleantes hacia ellos.

—¡Oh cielos, aquí están!—Curiosamente llevaba un abrigo largo, y un bolso con artefactos extraños.—¡Tengo que decirles, han estado tan preocupados desde que se fueron…!

Tony le lanzó una mirada incrédula. El pobre doctor apenas si les había mirado, dándoles la espalda y buscando una señal con su móvil. Steve comenzaba a creer que no era del todo bueno esa sonrisa ladeaba del semidiós, que permanecía en silencio. Selving ni siquiera había reparado en él.

—¡Jane! ¡Los encontré, té dije que si trazábamos la curva de…! ¡Oh, claro, estamos en Stonehenge!—Los ojos irritados del físico se volvieron buscándolos.—Si están bien, el Capitán, Stark y… ¡TÚ!

—Me ofendes Eric.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

A esa altura la comunicación con Foster termino olvidada con semejante sobresaltó.

Loki se regodeaba del temor que inspiraba.

—Tranquilo Doc, cuernitos no hará absolutamente nada.

—Es de mala educación hablar por otros sin consultar, Anthony.

—Cállate.

Mientras el Doctor trataba de no colapsar por el dialogo, extrañamente común, entre esos dos; Steve divisó un jeep a toda velocidad que se acercaba. La cabellera con risos rojos en el asiento del copiloto, era una buena señal. No tanto la manera en que Jane frenó y bajo del vehículo. Como un misil directo a Loki.

Nadie se opondría a otra bofetada, pero por ahora debían salvar al planeta, y sus mundos adyacentes.

—SHIELD no cooperará esta vez, Capitán.

—¿Saben que un imbécil con cara de duende se convirtió en el hombre radioactivo, cierto?

—Responsabilizan a Asgard. Ellos dijeron que controlarían la situación.

Tony estuvo a punto de continuar aludiendo a la mierda de sistema de defensas, cuando Loki carraspeo con cierta burla. Natasha podría haberle disparado antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

—No me molestaría verlos volar en miles de fragmentos, pero... ¿Eso es común por estos lados?

En lo alto del cielo y ante sus propios ojos, una parvada de aves desaparecía por completo.

 **V**

—¡Maldita sea, otra vez!

Natasha gruñía, escuchando las quejas de Tony tratando de contactar con JARVIS, los comentarios descarados de Loki y las palabras entre dientes que soltaba Jane; mientras conducía por encima del límite de velocidad alcanzando la entrada de la ciudad.

—La convergencia se producirá en una hora, en un punto exacto en una línea que ha sido predicha por...-

—No se ofenda Doc, pero prefiero el resumen.

—Oh, claro, sí.—En medio de Steve y Tony, el pobre hombre maniobraba para extender ante sus ojos un mapa, con la ubicación exacta.—La alineación es justo aquí, ¡Eso es! ¡Greenwich!

—Tenemos que avisar a Bruce y Clint, que cerquen un perímetro y saquen a todos los civiles de la zona.

Tony asintió sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su estomago. Otra vez los alienígenas tratarían de destruir al mundo. De nuevo con portales que mostraban la insignificancia de los seres humanos, la inmensidad del universo. La aterradora verdad de ser capaces de desaparecer con un tronar de dedos.

—¿Tony, estás oyendo? Bruce entró en zona verde, así que necesitaremos que tomes su lugar para sincronizar…

 _No._

 _No._

 _No ahora._

Había logrado controlar los ataques de pánico, este no era el momento de sucumbir.

—¿Tony… estás bien?

Los ojos de Steve le miraron como si fuera de cristal, y estuviera a punto de estallar delante de su bello rostro americano. Bastó para que algo de fuerza de voluntad regresara. JARVIS confirmándole que el Mark 43 iba en camino lo más rápido posible.

La universidad de Greenwich aún se mantenia a cien millas de distancia, pero la quinta velocidad parecia romper la barrera de lo posible.

—Mandemos de una vez a esos duendes, de vuelta al maldito infierno de donde salieron.

Natasha le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

 **VI**

Clint recibió con agilidad los artefactos de Selving, escuchando con atención todo el plan. Sin mostrar emoción ante un silencioso Loki, que mantenía una expresión burlona a pesar de toda la situación. Nadie había emitido más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza, al oír al Capitán de las razones por las que ese cretino estaba allí.

Había cosas más importantes en juego.

Necesitaban que Hulk continuara atacando a los pocos elfos que se dispersaban por el campus y que su ira no cayera por fuera del perímetro marcado. Para todo eso Steve se permitió delegar la mitad del trabajo en manos de Jane Foster.

—Colocaremos las señales alrededor de la convergencia, necesito que se acerquen lo más posible a él. Debe estar justo en medio del impulso para que funcione.

Por un breve segundo, antes de escuchar las explosiones y los gritos, Steve se encontró mirando no a la brillante astrofísica, sino a unos ojos cálidos y labios tan rojos como la moda de esa década dictaba.

—Estamos listos capitán.—Natasha le miró con un resplandor sospechoso y el fantasma de Peggy se evaporó.

Loki también le miraba directamente hacia él. Un pequeño nudo formándose en su pecho. Pero eso no importó. Los soldados oscuros atacaron antes de que pudiera dar la orden de avanzar.

El grupo que coordinaba Jane se disperso rápidamente, buscando la ubicación señalada. Selving y Foster comandaban desde una de las galerías el despliegue, comunicándose con Natasha, Clint y Tony. Hulk reducía al enemigo antes de que saliera más allá de los terrenos de la universidad.

Steve se mantuvo protegiendo a Jane y compañía, mientras mantenía en un rango apropiado de visión a Loki, que se había autoimpuesto la tarea de matar a cuanto enemigo se le cruzara. Se percato de la llegada del traje de Tony, mientras el dorado y rojo rasgaba el oscuro cielo.

Un manto de alivio cruzando su mente.

Todo era diferente. Mucho más de lo que jamás en su vida pensó. Ese no era un campo de la segunda guerra, ni esos eran su valientes Comandos Aulladores. Esa no era su Peggy, su chica. Esa no era su vida, no ahora. No más.

La convergencia sucedía sobre el firme cielo plomizo. Las estrellas de otros mundos brillando sobre sus cabezas, los colores chocando con la imperiosa oscuridad que acechaba. Malekein estaba allí, en el punto exacto, con todo el poder del universo en sus malditas manos.

No. Ese no era Cráneo Rojo. Ni Hydra.

—¡Stark, que rayos estás haciendo!

El grito de Darcy desde una de las galerías, trajo de nuevo la sensación sobre su piel.

Tony estaba de rodillas demasiado cerca de los ojos negros del enemigo, demasiado pálido y débil. Demasiado expuesto, sin el traje que parecía desaparecer, pieza por pieza, absorbido por la oscuridad.

Y Steve estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo antes de que algo sucediera.

Su corazón se detuvo.

 _No podía salvarlo._

 **VII**

—¿Cuántas veces eres la damisela en apuros, Anthony? Porque francamente esperaba más de ti.

Tony sentía que su garganta apenas permitía que su pecho se llenara con aire. Las piernas no le respondían, ni sentía los dedos de sus manos. Estaba paralizado, temblando en su interior con la visión de un universo aplastando su pequeña y frágil vida. La vida que conocía.

—¡Deben colocar la maldita estaca en el punto este!

Jane gritaba y el rugir de Malekien, ayudaron a que algo de lucidez envolviera al genio que perecía apoyado contra el pecho de un armadura extraña.

 _¿Dónde estaba la suya? ¿Dónde estaba la única forma que tenia de protegerse del miedo?_

—¡Tony por el amor de Dios!

Las manos duras de Steve le arrebataron de Loki, apretándolo más cerca de un calor que parecía frenético y desesperado. Su pecho dolía, ardía en un sentimiento horrible que le ahogaba. No podía dejar de temblar y sentir que la oscuridad se cernía sobre sus ojos.

—Escúchame, respira, respira, puedes hacerlo.—El azul de esos ojos se desviaron una fracción de segundo hacia su derecha, diciendo con un tono inflexible:—Loki.

Después de eso, Tony sólo pudo concentrarse en la voz del Capitán. Nada más que en él, mientras todo parecía derrumbarse y los rayos comenzaban a caer, trayendo más aliados.

 **VIII**

El silencio después de la batalla resultó menos ensordecedor cuando Darcy dejó salir un grito de júbilo, besando en el proceso a su pasante. Jane abrazando a Selving.

—¿Steve?

Loki y Thor desaparecieron junto con Malekein, ante el impulso que Jane coordinó. La enorme nave oscura no era más que pedazos separados regando el campus, con los escombros del daño causado. Más allá el rugido de Hulk anunciando su victoria.

Todos a salvo.

Y sin embargo, Steve Rogers no podía sentir aquello aún. No con la imagen de Tony Stark en sus brazos, con la frente perlada en sudor, las lagrimas en sus mejillas y su jadeante respiración. No con Tony y esa mirada rota, rasgada que no dejaba de emanar el terror más profundo del universo.

—¿Steve… puedes soltarme?

 _Por supuesto que no._

—¿Se encuentran bien?

Antes de que Clint se acercara lo suficiente sus manos soltaron la espalda del genio, ocultándose en el césped, apretando la tierra bajo sus dedos. No. Nada estaba bien.

—Por supuesto Legolas, de maravillas. Ha sido un paseo en el parque.

Y se podía percibir el chasquido de lengua de la agente Romanoff, que traía consigo a un semidesnudo doctor Banner. La sonrisa burlona de Barton en una esquina de su boca, despegando los ojos de ellos y mirando intrigado el silencio del Capitán.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Los ojos azules de Steve se dirigieron sólo a la persona que era un desastre frente a él.

—Todos. Necesitamos una reunión ahora.

Y esta vez lo dijo con la voz de mando, dirigiéndose al resto del equipo.

Había demasiado sobre la superficie ahora mismo. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Me disculpo enormemente por haberlos dejado de esa manera. De verdad que tenia mucha energia para este fic, pero ya saben... tiempos dificiles. Espero de todo corazon que aun quede alguien que sea paciente para ver como sigue la historia. Creo que estoy saliendo de un gran (GRAN) bloqueo para escribir, asi que tengo más idea para el fic y aunque no pueda prometer actualizar pronto, puedo decirles que tengo como objetivo darle un final a esta historia. (Y que nadie entre en panico, porque desde mi punto de vista falta mas o menos la mitad XD) En fin, espero que les haya gustado (¡Lo que me ha costado encontrarle el hilo a Thor 2!) y que comiencen las teorias de lo que pueda pasar después... porque el soldado de invierno quizas esta a la vuelta de la esquina(?)_

 _Muchas Gracias en especial a **Mari Chan906** , **ambu780** , **Nuber,** **MeimiCaro** y **anel Angeles,** que han logrado que con sus suplicas ( y maldiciones internas, por seguro) vuelva a revivir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	11. Primer paso

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

Capitulo 11

 **I**

El sueldo de dos astrofísicos y una matemática, no eran la gran cosa. Al parecer no alcanzaba para poseer la suficiente cantidad de sillas para una reunión improvisada. Menos aún, si Thor se había encargado de aplastar tres en un lapso de veinte minutos.

Al parecer el semidiós había reaparecido con una hora de diferencia en alguna parte de Stonehenge. Y aún no explicaba donde se hallaba el lunático de Loki. Con suerte, el bastardo estaría de regreso en su celda, con una cantidad estupenda de privilegios por hacer una buena acción por la humanidad. Aun si era a costa de amenazas.

Infeliz.

Tony estaba apoyado contra el refrigerador. Cautelosamente con una vista directa a la salida.

—SHIELD no recibe órdenes de nadie, Steve.

—Es toda una célula dentro del departamento de defensa, posiblemente es más poderosa que ella.

—¿Y no acude cuando el peligro inminente estalla sobre suelo británico? Oh bien, hemos retrocedido hasta el siglo XVII. ¿Cuál de las colonias crees que querían vengarse?

El Capitán le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, por encima de todos. Bien. Esa era una de las razones para no perder de vista el camino de emergencia. Maldita sea.

—Debían actuar. Hill ni siquiera debió recibir la orden de regresar.—La voz tan serena del rubio tenía un matiz tenso, lleno de algo más que fastidio.—No es la primera vez que…

—Oh vamos, escúpelo.

Clint se levantó impaciente del sofá, donde el cuerpo de Thor estaba a punto de sacarle todo el aire. El agente daba miradas punzantes a Natasha, pero esta ni siquiera había abierto la boca desde que inicio la discusión. Su silueta amoldándose a un banquillo de la cocina.

—Algo está mal. Algo está muy mal con SHIELD.

—Dices que es corrupta.—Tony volteo un poco la cabeza para localizar a su hermano de ciencia, mirando con extraña tranquilidad a través de las ventanas del balcón.—SHIELD tiene fallas, Steve. Es bastante paranoica, pero esto…

Aún con ese silencio cubriendo la sala, Tony sentía que su corazón iba a estallarle los oídos. Tenía que cubrir su agitación.

—Han estado cubriendo a Killian.

Tony detuvo el comentario ácido a mitad de camino hacia su lengua. Algo se estremeció con recodar lo sucedido con su antiguo y desesperado colega.

—Sus experimentos, su negocio, todo.—La altura de Rogers pareció volverlo más duro.— Estaban financiándolo. SHIELD y miles de empresarios con contratos militares.

—¿SHIELD? ¿Hablas de la mayor agencia de inteligencia de norteamericana, esa SHIELD?

Jane Foster no tenía problemas en hablar. Selving a su lado en una de las sillas que usaba para desayunar, parecía haber perdido del todo el color de su piel, mientras Darcy miraba a todos con cara de no entender un rábano.

—¿Has pensado que todo esto… simplemente es una confusión?

 _Oh no._

El genio no tenía mucha experiencia con convivir con sus compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera con otra persona durante un tiempo extenso, pero reconocía cuando algo molestaba al chico dorado y paciente. Por supuesto que reconocía la tensión en sus hombros y esos labios apretados. Su mirada glacial.

Había provocado más de la cuenta esa reacción como para reconocerla antes de que sucediera.

Natasha tendría que haberlo visto venir.

—¿Confusión? ¿Es lo que dirás? Pensé que como una agente elegirías algo más convincente para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Un par de ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante el tono hostil. No Natasha, que parecía concentrada en algo más. Como en el uniforme de Rogers. Stark ahogó el pinchazo en su estómago.

—¿Pueden dejar el drama a un lado? ¡Acabamos de salvar el universo… los trece mundos o algo así! ¿No deberían hacer un ritual de victoria o juntar las manos en un círculo…?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Capitán?—Bruce se volteó, cortando gracias al cielo la voz irritante de la _groupie_.—Fury no dirá una palabra.

—Lo sé.—Por fin, esos ojos azules parecieron dejar al lado la barrera de hielo de hace unos segundos.—Es un espía. _EL espía_.

Y por más tiempo de lo que deseaba, Tony supo entonces, ahí mismo; que su corazón no estaba sufriendo algo tipo de post trauma, ni ataque de pánico. Que lo que provocaba el sudor en sus manos y el dolor en su estómago era algo más simple.

—Necesito que me ayudes Tony.

 _Steve._

 _Por supuesto._

 _¿Quién más podría ser?_

El camino a la puerta principal jamás le había parecido tan lejano.

 **II**

Unos minutos antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso a New York, Steve se sintió como cualquier otro ciudadano del mundo. Su pequeño bolso deportivo, una gorra muy casual y los tenis de moda que alguna que otra vitrina del aeropuerto mostraban, armonizaban con esa idea.

Perderse en un mar de gente y valijas, sonaba extrañamente cálido. Las conversaciones mundanas sabían a una parte lejana de su vida.

Su vida anterior.

Rogers tenía un problema con diferenciar el tiempo ocurrido desde que despertó. Como si su reloj biológico aun siguiera corriendo detrás de la década de los cuarentas y se preparara para recibir el fin de la guerra. Como si en su interior el chico escuálido y larguirucho de Brooklyn, estuviera dándole pelea, proclamando que aun eso no había concluido.

—No puedo creer que después de haberles salvado el trasero, tengamos que pagar de nuestro sueldo de mierda asientos de turista. Es denigrante.

Clint se desplomó a su lado, casi pateando la maleta que contenía sus armas y que gracias a algunos favores por cobrar, había pasado la seguridad del aeropuerto sin hacer sonar la alarma roja. Que hablara con tan poca delicadeza, hizo que Steve le mirara mal.

Había niños por allí, y desde el lado posterior de los asientos podía escucharlo perfectamente una pareja de señoras mayores. ¿Qué nadie era educado ahora?

—Steve dijo que SHIELD era malo, pero jamás imagine que tanto.—Bruce sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, acercándose con un par de botellas de agua mineral y una bolsa de la farmacia.—¿De verdad es buena idea que vaya en este vuelo? Puedo esperar el de la madrugada…

—Nada de eso Brucie, no vas a dejarme con _estos_ a merced de un montón de extraños y sonidos de bebe. Necesito mantener entretenida la conversación.

Steve quiso evitar mirar detenidamente a Stark, pero fallaba. Siempre fallaba.

— _"Estos_ " pueden patear tu millonario trasero Stark.—Clint se inclinó hacia delante con una vena palpitando en su cuello.—Y por cierto que eres inútil, ¿Dónde diablos está tu jet privado o algún juguete tuyo cuando se necesita?

Esa si era una buena pregunta. Obviando las maldiciones, gracias.

—Pepper cree que necesito valerme por mis medios.

Incluso si sus hombros se encogen con despreocupación, su sonrisa no parece llegar a sus ojos. Y de todas formas, para Steve es imposible ir más allá de sus hombros. Tony lleva gafas de sol. Las gafas robadas al pasante de Darcy.

Pero puede imaginarlo, hacerse una idea. Desde el reciente incidente en Greenwich, ha actuado más esquivo y mucho más silencioso. No en un sentido total, porque continua picando a Barton y Bruce. Con Steve, Tony parece no querer sostener ningún tipo de conversación. O mirada.

 _Retrocediendo diez casilleros._

—Es nuestro vuelo, muévanse. Y Clint...—La mirada divertida de la agente retornaba en un segundo, antes de jalar al arquero.—Quítate esa capucha, llamas la atención. Recuerda que es un aeropuerto internacional, idiota.

Natasha apenas había abierto la boca desde la reunión. Sin embargo era imposible decir si estaba enfadada. La agente no hacia ningún movimiento para ocultar sus ojos, ni su idea de que Rogers era un hombre confundido, casi paranoico. Quizás se había resignado. Siempre decía que eran el peor equipo del universo. Ahora seguramente era definitivo con su líder perdiendo los papeles por un par de "incidentes".

Bueno, en verdad, nadie podría culparlo por completo de paranoia. Y era justamente extraño que la pelirroja, con todo su historial, no se pusiera de su lado. Más de una cabeza pensaba que había algo más allí. Afortunadamente todos parecían tocados por la diosa de la prudencia, pues nadie dijo nada más que _"sí el Capitán lo ordenaba estarían alertas"_.

—Espero que disfrute su vuelo.—La voz melosa de la coqueta azafata, sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Sonrió automáticamente, mientras un chasquido se oía unos pasos por detrás de sí.

Un vuelo de aproximadamente siete horas lograría aclarar del todo su mente, para ejecutar los pasos a seguir.

 **III**

Clase turista estaba casi completa, cuando una bajita y pecosa azafata se acercó con una sonrisa enorme justo donde Tony pretendía acomodarse.

—Lo siento, Señor Sullivan, pero su asiento está más adelante. Este es el del 25-F.

—¿Qué?

La voz de Tony con probabilidad salió un par de tonos más aguda de lo planeado, pero no podía evitarlo. La azafata le señalaba que su pasaje era en la sección del medio, justo en el asiento del medio, en un par de filas más adelante. Justo allí, donde una cabellera rubia parecía luchar con el equipaje de estampado de gatitos, propiedad de una mujer mayor que sonreía agradecida.

 _Oh no._

—¿Señor?—La chica era todo sonrisas, pero parecía dispuesta a arrastrarlo sí se rehusaba, con sólo verla a los ojos.

—Te estás vengando ¿cierto?—Volteó inmediatamente a su derecha, susurrando entre dientes.

Bruce, quien ya estaba moldeando la almohada y jugando con sus auriculares, sonreía con completa maldad. Madre del cielo, era horrible.

—Lo siento _señor Sullivan_ , pero no creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente, como para afirmar algo así.—Sus ojos burlones hicieron a Tony gemir de frustración.—A la próxima, te la piensas dos veces en darme un maldito apellido.

El _señor Wazowsk_ i le dió una última mirada arrogante, antes de acomodarse en su lugar.

¡Vamos, nadie tenía sentido del humor hoy en día! ¡Y Wazowski, podía ser su nombre clave, joder! ¡Qué mejor para un monstruo verde!

—No por favor, señora. No ha sido nada.

La sonrisa del Capitán América estaba encandilando a todas las mujeres del pasillo. Y a un par de hombres que pasaban a primera clase. Tampoco era fiable si ese par de niños no estaba babeando por él, o simplemente le encontraron parecido a alguna figura de acción.

—Disculpe pero tiene que ocupar su asiento, estamos por despegar.

Ni decir de las azafatas y aeromozos. Vio a un chico en el lugar donde están los carritos con comidas, tropezarse con el aire mientras Steve sonreía empalagosamente a la señora de las maletas. ¿Nadie entendía que un bolso de mano, pesaba menos que una tonelada? Oh venga. Que si fuera legal, le echaría la soga al cuello y lo arrastraría hasta donde su marido de setenta años la esperaba con el ceño fruncido como el de un limón. Un gran limón. Por seguro no estaría dispuesto a adoptar a un gran labrador americano.

—¿Cambio de asientos?

Tony se dijo que no tenía que sonar tan decepcionado, después de lucirse con todos los pasajeros. Al menos no esquivar sus ojos y tontear hasta abrocharse el cinturón.

No que importara.

—Mi castigo porque a Brucie no le gustan las películas de Pixar.— _No porque quiera sentarme contigo, anciano presumido._ Eso dijo su mente.

—No debes molestarlo con esas cosas.—Y sonó menos como un reproche y más como un suspiro de madre cansada.—Además es mejor que se siente con Natasha. Ya sabes, hace bien a la armonía del equipo.

 _Okay._

Tony estaba perdiéndose de algo bastante grande. Muy grande y aparentemente importante. ¿Desde cuándo Steve sabia más sobre Bruce Banner, que él su hermano de ciencia? Había notado ya que le llamaba por el nombre, lo que aplicaba a todos los demás, y parecía comprender los chistes subidos de tono de Clint, o los silencios mortales de la viuda. No que Tony no captara el sentido, pero sentía que estaba siendo dejado de lado en algo que ni siquiera tenía idea.

—¿Pasa algo?

Steve le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras los primeros movimientos anunciaban que el despegue estaba en proceso.

—¿Qué tan cercano eres a Bruce?

Fue bastante incomodo oírse como si estuviera haciendo una escena. Porque en definitiva, no era una escena. Era curiosidad, pura y dañina curiosidad. Tony Stark debía saber.

—Vivimos bajo el mismo techo por al menos cuatro meses, Tony. Aprendes cosas de las personas, más aún de alguien como Bruce.— Steve hizo destellar un poco de oscuridad en sus ojos antes de añadir.—Claro que no puedo decir que debías saberlo. Tú no estabas ahí.

 _Ugh_. Eso no se valía.

—¿Estas culpándome de algo? Porque tenemos unas largas seis horas, para trabajar tu tema contra mi persona, Rogers.

—Jamás te culparía.—La tensión marcándose en su cuello, el botón de la camisa siendo liberado.—Deberías dejar de comportarte como si te ofendiera, sólo eso.

¿Quién se ofendía, ah? _¿Quién?_

—Con la importancia que les doy, arreglándoles una maldita torre.—Tony se deshizo del cinturón, inclinándose a poner la mesa plegable del asiento enfrente sobre sus rodillas. La señal de poder circular por el avión siendo activada de fondo.—Lo único que digo, es que parece que me has robado a mi hermano de ciencia con discursitos baratos de patriotismo.

Estaba siendo ridículo. Pero no podía detenerse. El capitán hasta ahora no parecía tenso interactuando con personalidades como las de Bruce o Natasha, ni con asgardianos que en su vida había visto, ni le fallaba el pulso para viajar al otro lado del universo.

Pero era diferente. Con Tony. Con la manera en que mantenía su postura y el brazo alejado del suyo, cuando estos asientos obligaban a la gente a compartir contacto humano con desconocido más del ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

—Nadie te ha robado nada Stark.

 _¡Lo ven! ¡Ahí estaba!_

—Lamento llegar tarde a sus reuniones de súper amigos.—Su lengua actuando más rápido que cualquier pensamiento adulto.

—No te preocupes, uno se acostumbra al olvido.—Ante su sorpresa, el bastardo rubio soltó una sonrisa irónica que empeoró su humor.—¿O hablas por tu capacidad para las excusas de trabajo?

—¿Disculpa?— Tony dijo hola al drama con un tono más agudo del que merecía.—No creo que tenga que dar mis razones. Quizás ya olvidaste al maniaco que amenazaba al país.

—Claro. Tienes razón Stark. No hay tiempo en tu agenda para el equipo desde lo de New York. Mi error.

Steve Rogers era el ser más imposible del mundo. Y las cosas que no planeaba decir en voz alta, estaban viendo como la luz verde se encendía en una pequeña chispa de su mente.

—Si tanto me extrañas puedes decirlo fuerte y claro, capitán.

—Si tanto te molesta estar en un equipo puedes salirte.

—¿Es una orden?

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir sus discusiones de pareja, pero están llamando la atención de toda la tripulación.

Tony y Steve olvidaron por completo negar con énfasis ese tipo de relación. Más aún ambos enmudecieron por completo al escuchar a Clint, que parecía bastante divertido con todo. Como también un par de azafatas, que incluían a la más bajita con pecas, mirando por medio de las cortinas de la cabina del café la conversación que mantenían.

—Oh no te preocupes querido, estoy segura que arreglarán sus problemas.—La anciana de la maleta estampada, apareciendo con una sonrisa justo del lado de Tony.—Ambos hacen una pareja muy bonita, estoy segura que sus horarios se ajustarán con el tiempo.

El bastardo desplumado de Clint, inclinado por encima del asiento del Capitán, se descojonó a carcajadas. Incluso si Tony se hubiera atrevido a voltear en dirección a Bruce, notaria una mueca extraña en la mortal viuda.

Por la ciencia más sagrada.

—Muchas gracias, señora Douglas. Lo intentaremos.

Diablos.

¿Steve acababa de seguir la corriente a esa mujer chismosa?

 **IV**

Bien.

Sí existía una cosa en la cual, el valiente y condecorado Capitán Steve Rogers, no era bueno, esa era la actuación. Sí, tenía su buena cantidad de películas, pero en su defensa la mayoría trataba de imágenes de luchas (bastante malas) con poquísimos diálogos realmente interesantes. Además no podía llamarle a eso actuar, a interpretar el papel de un soldado que dirige un ataque contrata Hitler. Prácticamente ese era su trabajo real, en aquella época.

—Deja de lucir como si estuvieras a punto de caer de un rascacielos. Tú te metiste en esto, tú te lo aguantas.

Lo peor era que como bien decía su compañero, él solo se había dejado llevar por los comentarios de una mujer regordeta y con aparente defecto de inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas. O no tan ajenas.

Habían estado alzando la voz como si estuvieran en la torre o en algún lugar privado.

—¿Más agua mineral, _cielo_?

Jesucristo. Mataría a Tony apenas bajaran del avión.

—No gracias, _cariño_. Prefiero terminar de leer.

Clint se había marchado con esa sonrisa pagada de sí. Tony simplemente se acopló a lo que siguió actuando más empalagoso de acuerdo a su nuevo papel. Porque ese bastardo actuaba. Para cuando la señora Douglas se retiró con su marido (compadecía al hombre) la azafata bajita y un muchacho se ofrecieron a traerles el almuerzo, mientras dejaban caer preguntas indiscretas.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, tenía una historia llena de clichés románticos, decisiones difíciles y prohibiciones sociales. Y un atractivo prometido. Llevaban cuarenta minutos y era seguro que hasta los pilotos se habían enterado de la mágica historia de amor del _señor Sullivan_ y el _señor Reeve_. Simplemente ridículo. Y embarazoso.

¿Alguien recordaba por que estaban viajando bajo incógnito? Porque Steve sí.

—Tony, ¿vas a ayudarme?—Sonaba bastante ansioso, pero no importaba.

Si existía una persona en el mundo, capaz de penetrar los muros de acero de la seguridad nacional y descubrir los secretos de SHIELD, con una pequeña computadora o una IA de niveles impresionantes, ese era Stark.

—¿No vas a darte por vencido, cierto?

No era una respuesta negativa. Tampoco la que sus ojos reflejaban.

—No me detendré hasta descubrir la verdad.—Steve apoyó su mano en el brazo de Tony, porque necesitaba que entendiera que esto era más que grave.—Si existe, si SHIELD está infiltrada, estamos en peligro. Todos estamos en riesgo.

—No digas más, Cap.—Una sonrisa brillante y sagaz iluminó ese pequeño espacio que compartían.—Esta vez, no quedará ni un sólo archivo sin desclasificar.

Bien. El primer paso estaba en marcha.

Por un segundo Rogers se relajó. Pero fue sólo por un segundo. Con Tony Stark peligrosamente cerca, manteniendo un mínimo contacto, jamás se estaba tranquilo.

—¿Quién lo diría Steve?—Un guiño coqueto, bastó para sobresaltar al rubio.—Tu lado clandestino, es muuuy sexy.

Definitivamente, su cara granate y la mirada de Stark, no se incluían en el plan. Para nada.

Pero el cosquilleo en su vientre, no pensaba igual.

 **V**

El arribo a la torre Stark no fue lo que el dueño de la misma esperaba. Nadie se quedaría lo suficiente para pasar la noche, o siquiera para tomarse un café. Los planes ocultos para iniciar la investigación interna de SHIELD, mandaban al Capitán y a la agente Romanoff, directo a Washington. Barton incluso se despidió del equipo antes de salir del aeropuerto, excusándose con asuntos de espías que nadie se creyó del todo. Tony tuvo el fugaz pensamiento, de que quizás en el mismo equipo, uno de los vengadores sea un infiltrado.

Lo descartó de inmediato.

—Sólo seremos tú y yo Brucie.—La luz del piso principal se encendió, abriéndose las puertas del ascensor.—¿Me extrañaste JARVIS?

—Como siempre señor. La falta de emergencias, es notable sin usted.

Pero el Doctor Banner tenía una mueca cansada en el rostro, como para reírse de Tony y sus ojos en blanco.

No hizo falta que el anfitrión se luciera. Bruce se despidió de él antes de abordar el ascensor de nuevo, está vez al piso que le correspondía. El hombre verde simplemente quería relajarse en su habitación.

—¿Quiere café, señor?

La voz de Jarvis sobresalto sólo un poco al genio. El silencio era amplio por las paredes, en los cristales y nada parecía del todo correcto. Era extraño.

—Sí, una buena cantidad. Tenemos trabajo.

Era curioso como su piel se erizó al intentar caminar hacia su antiguo taller, detrás de un pasaje oculto. Fue un tirón en su estómago, lo que consiguió que los dedos de Tony temblaran. Las pesadillas no estaban fuera del combate, no del todo, y Greenwich aún impregnaba su mente. No dormir por las siguientes horas, sonaba un buen plan. Además de que haber dormitado sin querer, en el hombro de Steve, le resultó más reparador de lo que jamás admitiría.

—Conecta la red a la cocina, trabajare desde aquí.

—Como desee, señor.

Extraño. Y rozando en lo ridículo.

Posiblemente lamentaría permanecer sentado sobre una de las banquetas plateadas que rodeaban la isla de la cocina, pero no tenía intenciones de dejar el espacio. La cocina parecía lo más adecuado, no la gran sala vacía, ni su dormitorio en penumbras. Era de alguna forma más seguro. Más cálido. Más cerca de la comida.

Tony aún llevaba la ropa de combate. Recordó con una mueca que su último traje yacía en alguna parte del mundo oscuro, desarmado y sin funcionar. Aquella era la segunda vez que debía enfrentarse al peligro sin armaduras. No era saludable, ni económico. La chaqueta que llevaba se la había ganado de antemano a Barton, quitándosela al chico flacucho que hacía de seudoasistente a Foster. El resto era la misma con la que había abandonado el tranquilo departamento en San Francisco.

Si era sincero, no tenía buena cara.

Debía cambiarse, darse una ducha y ponerse a trabajar para derrocar al próximo enemigo. Pero, Tony no estaba para nada seguro de querer moverse por la torre buscando sus pertenencias.

Hacía meses que no estaba allí, para empezar.

—Habitación más cercana JARVIS.

La IA le indicó una, ubicada más allá de donde estaba. Al final del pasillo largo, adyacente a la cocina, en la puerta de la izquierda. Tony se dijo, que había sido parte de una habitación de emergencia. Simplemente allí pensaba poner cacharros. O algún uso poco común, que alguien del equipo quisiera, después de todo, las habitaciones habían sido asignadas con precisión desde el momento en que se diseñaron.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con un ambiente personalizado. Si por personal, se entendía a la mezcla de libros apilados en una de las mesas de luz, la chaqueta sobre la cama o el bolso de entrenamiento que ocupaba una de las dos sillas en la habitación. Un par de fotografías en blanco y negro en el buró.

—¿Qué rayos…?—A todas luces, era claro que alguien si residía allí. Le tomó un segundo más decidirse a revisar el armario. _Terrible decisión, la verdad._

Una pequeña colección de aburridas camisas a cuadros, le saludo con timidez.

 _Oh mierda._

Los pantalones prolijamente planchados miraban con cierta gracia, sus labios entreabiertos.

 _Oh cielos._

Un par de zapatos tan antiguos, que era un milagro que siguiera existiendo, terminaron por horrorizarle.

 _¿Ya había dicho, mierda?_

—Señor, le recomiendo no mover las cosas del Capitán Rogers. Es muy meticuloso.

Tony pensaba en salir corriendo como idiota antes que nada. Es decir, tenía que ser una broma. ¿Qué nadie ya le hacía caso? ¡Las habitaciones estaban designadas, fenómenos desagradecidos!

Steve Rogers debía estar en el mismo piso que Barton, justo encima de Bruce para controlar la situación si es que emergía. Romanoff tenía para sí toda una planta por encima del resto, incluyendo a Tony, porque si era franco conservaba la idea de que las mujeres necesitan más espacio y privacidad. No que fuera especialmente un fanático de esa última, pero Tony se sentía un pelín más seguro entre la poderosa viuda negra y el piso de los hombre ágiles (a.k.a Barton-Rogers)

Esto acababa con toda seguridad. Con su poca cordura. Y por todos los microchips, que Stark apenas le quedaban unos cables sin pelar.

—Es el Karma, algo de ese cuento.—Cerró con cuidado el armario, temiendo haber dejado evidencia de su paso por ahí.—No necesito _esto_ ahora.

No, no lo necesitaba. Había demasiado que hacer, sin sumar a sus propios demonios acechando debajo de sus ojos sin dormir. Permanecer u tomar posesión de alguna pertenencia del Capitán, terminaría por sellar su expediente. Un gran sello de "Demencia inminente", justo en el centro.

—El café está casi listo. Si desea puedo llenar la bañera, señor.

Jarvis estaba siendo más suspicaz de lo habitual. El castaño frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos en medio de esa habitación. Por supuesto que incluso un espacio para cacharros tendría su propio baño privado, con tina y sales. No era un bárbaro.

Las pregunta se seguían sin control: ¿Qué juego estaba jugando, por toda la energía de su reactor Arc? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué Steve estaba minando su cabeza de dudas y sensaciones raras? ¿Por qué esa curiosidad de entrar en su territorio?

 _¡¿Por qué... él?!_

No engañaba a nadie sabiendo de antemano, cada una de las respuestas. Pero siempre era bien recibida la negación. Oh vieja amiga.

—¡Bien, lo que sea! ¡Al demonio con todo!

Y sin dejar que su brillante mente grite lo mala que estaba siendo su idea, Tony se encontró despojándose de su sudorosa playera oscura.

No es como si fuera un crimen.

¡Era dueño de todo el edificio, bien!

Y si se le daba la gana, usaría hasta el zócalo de la cocina como quisiera. Maldición.

Sólo que el simple pensamiento de colarse en el refugio del chico dorado… le supo mal. _Tan mal_ , que las mejillas se le encendieron y no pudo dejar de sonreír par sí, mientras el agua llenaba la tina.

Un punto ganado con trucos. Pero un punto, era un punto.

 _El marcador decía: Stark 1 – Rogers 0._

En tiempo de descuento, tendría más lucidez para enfrentarse con la verdad. O eso creyó Tony.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas gente linda!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ¡Felices Pascuas! (Con un día de atraso, pero da igual.) ¡Tarán! Ni yo puedo creer que actualice. Es más extenso de lo planeado, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Y espero que les guste. Sobretodo porque los sentimientos de Tony y nuestro Steve, aún estan flotando en el espacio... y porque algo de tranquilidad(?) era necesaria antes de lo que sigue. Por cierto ¡¿Alguien más se muere por ver Thor: Ragnarok?! Últimamente las canciones de los trailers llaman más la atencion, que cualquier cosa (No que sea aburrido, pero admitan que eleva a otro nivel las expectativas)_

 _[¿Les gusta más así, la forma en que se divide el capitulo, con los nº en medio? ¿O vuelvo a lo anterior?]_

 _En fin, espero actualizar pronto. Por ahora... ¡Mucha energia, para este lunes que comienza!_

 _ **Respondiendo a:**_ _**ambu780:** Pues esto no es 100% stony real, pero espero que calme tus nervios por ahora. ¡No colapses, que todavia espera lo peor! D: ¡Gracias enormes por comentar y seguir aqui! **anel Angeles:** Eres un sol, en serio. Tener la lealtad para seguir un fic, que va a paso de caracol con muletas... es honorable. Muchisimas gracias por quedarte **. Lobita22** ¡Bienvenida! :D Gracias por leer y seguir esta cosa(?) Gracias por los ánimos, que siempre son bien recibidos **. luismi:** Muchas gracias por los animos(?) En serio muchas gracias por mantenerte del otro lado. ¡Venezuela! ¡Guau! Saludos para allá entonces. (Se me hace muy bonito, cuando mencionan de donde leen, es casi irreal que alguien del otro lado del planeta este leyendo esto :D)¡Continuare escribiendo lo mejor que pueda! **Cuervo Ryoko:** ¡Gracias! Espero que este te guste aún más :) ¡Ya ves que los milagros existen... y actualice!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	12. Ruptura

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

Capitulo 12

 **I**

Steve no creía para nada en lo que María Hill decía.

Los gestos de la mujer, la manera en que mantenía su vista sin parpadear, el sonido de su voz controlada. Era una agente impecable, bien conocida como una de las cabezas-no-oficiales de SHIELD.

En definitiva, la mano derecha de Fury. O más que eso.

Las sutilezas no ejercían efecto en la charla, que hace veinte minutos mantenían. Era una secuencia de formalidades, alegando que el retiro de Londres había sido orden directa de los directivos, que SHIELD no intervendría con los Vengadores a cargo. Que no había sido necesario que mantuvieran otro encuentro con ningún tipo de ser extraterrestre, después de lo ocurrido en New York. O al menos, no una confrontación pública. La verdad era una y la agencia nacional debía conversar algo de prestigio después de los sorpresivos cuestionamientos por mantener en secreto a muchos fenómenos con súper poderes, que se adjudicaban la protección de la Tierra.

Todo era lógico. Pero aún así, Steve Rogers no creía ni una sola palabra que salía de la agente.

—Está bien, Hill. El capitán está siendo más precavido por los últimos acontecimientos ¿cierto?

Nicky Fury interrumpió la conversación. Su ojo no se despegaba de la figura rubia, ni su sonrisa llegaba a ser completa. Sin embargo no parecía sorprendido de ver a dos vengadores, en su despacho.

—Señor.

—Pensé que Greenwich había resultado un éxito.—Su gabardina oscura, haciendo un ligero movimiento mientras se ubicaba al lado de su escritorio, con las manos en la espalda.—¿Loki está de nuevo en prisión?

Natasha Romanoff, que hasta entonces había permanecido de brazos cruzados, al margen de la interacción, pareció más atenta a lo que sucedía. Steve, asintió con poca gana.

—En Asgard. No gracias a SHIELD, Nick.

Pocas cosas eran las que podían delatar al correcto Capitán, cuando sus emociones dominaban su mente. Usar un nombre de pila con un superior casi podría ser una de ellas.

—Nosotros no buscábamos su ayuda, Capitán. —Y finalmente, el hombre del parche, tomó asiento en su silla de cuero, mientras Hill se mantenía firme a su par.— Pensé que estarían tomándose unos días con Stark ¿Algo que los inquiete?

Ah.

Ese sí, era un punto peligroso.

—Tony está bien. Casi muere, pero no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que tienes a más genios escondidos en algún sótano. Quizás experimentando con soldados retirados, para variar.

Sin que lo notara Steve había estado a punto de provocar una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de la única mujer rusa de la sala. Sin embargo, los ojos azules no dejaban de apuntar con cierta fiereza a Fury. Quien tenía el semblante imperturbable, sin siquiera lucir impresionado de oír el más puro sarcasmo de su soldado más fiel.

—Vinimos para cooperar en lo que necesites, Nick. No queremos más sorpresas en algún rincón del mundo.

El clima pareció aligerarse mientras la viuda lanzaba un manto de paz. Una paz ilusoria.

Fury eludió cualquier cuestión a tratar sobre lo que Steve insinuaba, y prefirió designar una misión a los vengadores. Sí querían cooperar, el tenía buenas causas para estos agentes caritativos.

Agentes capturados de SHIELD, por mercenarios franceses con conexión con células terroristas en Europa. El _Lemurian Stark_ estaba secuestrado en medio del océano índico y se exigía una suma demasiado alta por liberar a todos los rehenes en una pieza.

El rubio permitió que se le designara un grupo especial. Natasha estaba incluida en el paquete. Una misión que si resultaba exitosa, no sólo resolvería el conflicto con mercenarios franceses y recobraría a parte del personal, podría vigilar los movimientos del grupo elite de SHIELD.

STRIKE, era la unidad especial anti-terrorista más eficaz del mundo. El líder del equipo, Brock Rumlow, le daba muy mala espina. Él y todos los hombres musculosos que oficiaban de "altamente capacitados" para manejar esta categoría de misiones.

 _Mantente dentro del juego. Un poco más._ Steve debía enfocarse en encontrar respuestas.

Sólo cuando el Capitán estaba atravesando el umbral de salida, de la espaciosa oficina, Fury fue capaz de dejar caer sus hombros. Quizás demasiado rápido.

—No pondré a mi equipo en riesgo por otro secreto, Nick. Nunca más.

María Hill pudo apreciar en primer plano, como toda luz se extinguía de la típica aura del hombre dorado. Incluso sentir su piel erizarse.

El Capitán América estaba haciendo declaraciones de guerra. Una guerra que ni siquiera había empezado.

No aún.

 **II**

—¿Cuántas horas lleva durmiendo?

—Aproximadamente catorce horas, señor. ¿Utilizo el despertador de emergencia?

—No, déjalo. A saber que el otro sujeto necesita un poco de dulces sueños.

Tony permitió que su hermano de ciencia continuara en su habitación, como si nada pasara. Y en verdad, no había razones para despertarlo. No aún, al menos.

Penetrar en SHIELD, había costado más de lo esperado. Existían nuevos niveles de seguridad, autorización por reconocimiento de voz y algo llamado antivirus —Uno bastante malo y de una versión de prueba, debía decir— Pero el genio resolvió la ecuación en menos de veinte minutos, mientras meditaba dejar o no la cama en la que había pasado la noche.

La cama de Steve, claro.

 _¿Cómo decía eso de no jugar con fuego?_

Sinceramente no quería pensarlo. Es decir, no había que. Después del baño lo más lógico había ganado, su cansancio empujándolo a la primera superficie mullida y cálida. Claramente Steve, tenía una pequeña ventaja con esas almohadas rellenas de esponjosidad. Porque en lo que respecta a Tony, ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado unas de esa calidad, menos para un cuarto en futuro desuso.

Para el castaño el problema aún estaba borroso, casi ilegible. De modo que no había más opción que ignorarlo. ¿Quién diría algo? Brucie dormía como si esperara entrar en hibernación los próximos tres meses. JARVIS no abriría sus circuitos de video, porque estaba programado para mantener su fidelidad de este lado. Y él claramente jamás diría una maldita palabra, aún si le cortaban un brazo.

Nadie lo sabría. Con lo que en conclusión, no existía el problema.

No por primera vez, auto nominarse "genio" sonaba bastante errado.

—Bien preciosa, veamos que más tienes oculto.

La base de SHIELD, se dividía por complejos niveles de archivos y reportes. Misiones clasificadas, demandas desde el gobierno, incluso expedientes sobre experimentos con alienígenas desde el caso Roswell ¡Quién lo diría! A medida que se adentraba más en la red, la autorización de cada información, estaba designada por un pedido de usuario de alto rango en la organización. Fury tenía la máxima prioridad por supuesto.

O eso pensó.

 _"Proyecto_ _Insight"_

Los ojos castaños releyeron con cierto escepticismo la denegación de acceso. Nick Fury no podía leer esos archivos. El jodido jefe con paranoia y calvicie precoz, no podía acceder a ese nivel de seguridad. Tony se pasó una mano por su barbilla con cierto aire burlón.

Así que después de todo, el Cap tenía muy buenos instintos.

—Señor, llamada de la señorita Potts.

—No estoy disponible.

—Dice que es urgente.

Tony se levantó de mala gana, con la tablet en manos. No quería una discusión con Pepper, no ahora. Seguramente necesitaba autorización para otro proyecto/papeleo en la empresa. Empresa que por cierto, no parecía llamar su atención. Costaba más funcionar coordinadamente, si Tony jamás llamaba a Pepper, ni esta se interesaba en pedir su opinión.

Era increíble como su vida se había vuelto un completo juego de azar. Sin armas destructivas, sin fiestas alocadas, sin mujeres con piel de lentejuelas, sin pecas y sonrisas bonitas, sin la idea de mantener el legado de Howard en pie.

Quizás era momento de tomar una decisión. Una de verdad.

—JARVIS, mantén al sistema al máximo, quiero todos los archivos de máxima seguridad listos.

—Por supuesto señor.

Quizás era tiempo de desprenderse de una parte muy grande de su pasado.

El sistema de codificación marcó el archivo clasificado como " _Operación Paperclip_ " cuando Tony contestó la llamada.

 **III**

Algo no estaba bien.

 _Algo con toda esa misión no estaba bien._

Capturar a George Batroc, podía considerarse como uno de los puntos fallidos de la misión. El mercenario escapó luego de hacer estallar una bomba, que lanzó a Steve a la sala de control del barco.

Sin embargo, podía ponerse peor.

Cuando descubrió la misión asignada, en particular a Natasha, Steve decidió que tenía suficiente de eso. Las balas y la acción extra, lo demostraban.

—Lo siento. Pero necesitaban resguardar la información.

—Pusiste en riesgo toda la misión, a los agentes. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Sólo me debías un poco más de confianza.— Su tono de Capitán se elevaba a niveles bastantes serios, mientras abordaban el helicóptero de rescate, con los rehenes a salvo.

STRIKE habría resultado eficaz en su tarea. Steve no podía sentirse más confundido, evitando el contacto visual con la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Para su arribo de nuevo a la capital del país, con la noticia de la captura de los piratas franceses en Argelia y el grupo de Runlow retirándose a espera de más ordenes, la oficia de Fury fue el primer lugar que Rogers eligió para exponer su postura.

—Se llama compartimentar la información. La gente Romanoff tenía que cumplir y resguardar la información de SHIELD.- El ojo del jefe luciendo más incrédulo por la molestia del rubio.— No hubo contratiempos.

—Necesito saber cuando alguien de mi equipo tiene este tipo de tareas.

Es menos de lo que en verdad piensa. Steve siente que pisa un campo con minas a punto de explotar en sincronía perfecta, lo escucha en cada palabra que toda SHIELD menciona. Fury le ofrece una cuota mínima de centralidad, de permitirle ver a través de una cerradura.

—Déjame ampliar tu visión Capitán.

Descienden hasta el subsuelo del _Triskelion_. Y lo que ven los ojos azules, hace que una parte de su furia se convierta en miedo. Un miedo que pocas veces ha sentido.

Tres helicarriers, nuevos y con millones de cañones listos, conectados vía satélite. Un nuevo prototipo, mejorado por las sugerencias de Tony cuando tuvieron problemas con el primero.

—Este es el Proyecto Insight.— Contempló la vista y volvió a mirarlo con firmeza.— El Lemurian Star lanzaría el último satélite. En cuanto los tengamos en el aire nunca tendrán que bajar.

Nick permite que la visión en la cerradura se transforme en una puerta que nadie debería abrir.

—Podremos proteger a las personas.

—Esto no es proteger.— Y Steve lo sabe, lo ha vivido antes.—Esto es miedo. Control, no proteger. Nick, esto no es proteger al mundo, es convertirlo en una celda.

—Recuerdo lo que tuvieron que hacer en los Comandos Aulladores, lo que sacrificaron.

El reproche de Nick no encuentra mella en el Capitán. Por supuesto que hicieron sacrificios, claro que sí. Pero se trataba de liberar a la mayor cantidad posible, de combatir a la tiranía y la locura, de salvar la única parte humana que quedaba en el horror de la segunda guerra.

Esto, esto no era sobre libertad.

Una maquina que permite atacar a miles de objetivos al mismo tiempo. Enemigos cayendo en un parpadeo con pulsar un botón. Fury, le llamaba simplificar las amenazas, asegurar la paz. Pero era una mentira, una gran y espantosa mentira.

Tomaban la vida de quien se interpusiera, no había razonamiento, sólo máquinas y programas. Una escalada de asesinatos sin medidas, para blindar a la nación.

Control, a cambio de seguridad.

—Es hora que veas al mundo como en verdad es, no como que quieres que sea.

—Prefiero seguir la segunda opción.

 **IV**

El almuerzo de ese día para Tony Stark, consistió en una bonita teleconferencia con su ex prometida, actual directora general de su empresa. Pepper lucia bastante radiante y nadie sospecharía que llevaba cuatro meses ocultando el rompimiento, que hasta donde creía Stark, la habría afectado bastante.

Claro que una de las "poquísimas" cosas en las que Tony era malo, casi al borde del desastre nuclear, era en mantener una lectura comprensiva de las damas. Porque los Stark, en el fondo, nunca se habían desempeñado eficazmente en las relaciones maritales o casuales. Excepto el tío abuelo de Tony. Bueno, el hombre simplemente tenía todo bajo control cuando se travestía los viernes por la noche a escondidas de su esposa. Un bonito detalle familiar. Pero nadie negaría que tuviera mejor manejo con las féminas que el resto del árbol genealógico.

—Sigues sin prestar atención.— Los ojitos amenazadores se cernían sobre él, con cierta liviandad que ponía peor al castaño.— Sé que no tienes buenas referencias de Pym, pero al menos deja que evaluemos el proyecto. Hope, es brillante y su estudio de partículas resultaría muy útil en la investigación de recursos para el futuro.

Futuro. Era exactamente lo que el genio estaba tratando de analizar.

—Como quieras Pep. Sí es mejor que su padre, tienes luz verde para examinar su trabajo.— Jugo un poco con sus dedos, sobre la superficie de la mesa de cristal de la sala, tratando de sonar neutral.— Sólo mantenme al tanto de sus avances. No me gusta la idea de moléculas subatómicas sin control.

—Eso es lo que extrañaba escuchar.

La pelirroja dio una sincera sonrisa, antes de cortar la comunicación. Tony se sentía un idiota.

—Señor la descarga de los archivos está al ochenta por ciento.

Incluso ahora, cuando sólo era un circuito sofisticado de inteligencia artificial, JARVIS sabía cuando intervenir. Tendría tiempo para reprocharse lastimar a las personas.

De nuevo sobre sus pasos, y contra todo pronóstico, la habitación de Steve sonaba el mejor lugar para trabajar. Lo menos importante ahora, era saber a qué venía esa comodidad inesperada de usurpar espacios ajenos. Pero el genio supuso que al fin y al cabo, había pasado más de la mitad de su vida, en camas ajenas. Una tan pulcra y llena de estrellas, a consideración de cualquiera, era lo mejor que podía obtener.

—Los archivos han sido desclasificados por orden de nivel de seguridad.

Como una marca de partida, " _Estrella Roja_ " fue la primera en ser abierta. Un despliegue de imágenes, de expedientes, pestañas de análisis y resultados de misiones. En medio de tantas palabras, Stark tardó un minuto en encontrar el nombre del sujeto de experimentación. Fue cuando lo vio.

 _James Buchanan Barnes— Activo._

Estaba bastante seguro que JARVIS monitoreaba su pulso y presión sanguínea. Por ello, la voz le ofreció llamar a emergencias. Se negó, demasiado aturdido por desenterrar la vieja historia que había escuchado de la boca de su padre un par de miles de veces. Barnes, teniente, condecorado, mano derecha de Steve Rogers. Su mejor amigo. Criados desde niños en Brooklyn, décadas de los veinte.

Estaba vivo. _Vivo._

Leer el resto de los archivos resulto casi en un ataque de ansiedad. La presión en su pecho ahogándolo, mientras se detallaba el trabajo, los nombres de los supervisores, la fecha de su activación. Pronto el dolor, se transformo en punzantes alfileres que se incrustaban en su corazón. La vista de Tony parecía nublarse, sus dedos apenas sosteniendo el dispositivo.

 _1987(*). Misión exitosa._

Era todo.

Todo.

El mundo de Anthony Stark acababa de ser destrozado.

Aturdido Tony, apenas podía oír la voz de JARVIS, confirmándole que el director Fury había sido atacado. Ni siquiera sentía el helado piso, mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban dentro de él con rapidez, encajando. Los arreglos del funeral, la dirección de la empresa. El breve informe de la policía local. La depresión, el dolor. Las fiestas, el alcohol. Giraba delante de sus ojos el peor desastre de su vida. La culpa. La redención... y SHIELD.

Siempre fue SHIELD.

Steve tenía razón. Por lo más sagrado...

—Señor, ¿Necesita que me comunique con el equipo? El doctor Banner ha salido del edificio...

Un ataque.

Oh por Dios.

 _Capitán._

Después de eso, Tony no podría volver a pensar con claridad hasta llegar a Steve.

Tenía que salvarlo.

 _Por favor, Dios, no puedes arrebatármelo. No a él también._

 **V**

—¿Un poco nostálgico?

El horario del museo aún no marcaba el cierre, pero los visitantes habían reducido su caudal en su mayoría hasta permitir la libertad de caminar sin tener que esconder un rostro conocido. Steve Rogers, no había esperado encontrarse con la sonrisa blanca y los ojos curiosos de Sam Wilson. No hasta que visitara a Peggy en media hora, al menos.

—¿Debo considerarte un fan en potencia?

La voz del Capitán sonó ligera mientras su vista volvía a la exposición de los trajes de los Comandos Aulladores. El antiguo atuendo que usó durante el ataque a bases de Hydra, parecía desprender algún tipo de aura. Si prestaba atención lo suficiente, más allá de la voz en off que narraba una y otra vez la travesía, podría percibir el aire siendo alcanzado por las balas. El olor al bosque nevado, la respiración agitada de su escuadrón… la sonrisa de Bucky.

Sam aún le miraba como si se estuviera por desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Pero como no has visitado a Carter, pensé que algo andaba mal. — Sam se movió un poco más cerca, justo a su lado, siendo cuidadoso en sus palabras y gestos corporales. — Ella ha estado un poco inquieta desde hace semanas. No estoy seguro de cómo entenderla, así que cuando escuche de este lugar… creí que era una buena idea darle un vistazo.

Una cinta de video se reproducía en un pequeño LCD. Una antigua entrevista a Peggy. Los ojos de Steve se desviaron más allá, donde una placa de vidrio parecía contener toda la vida de su mejor amigo. Como si una biografía resumiría todo lo que significaron, estos hombres y mujeres que pelearon a su lado. Como si el Capitán América pudiera ser simplificado a una sala llena de barras y estrellas, mientras suena el himno nacional de fondo.

 _¿Esto es todo lo que soy?_

—Lamento haberte preocupado Sam, sólo… estuve ocupado.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones hombre. Sé muy bien como les gusta a SHIELD que todos mantengan su trasero a tiro. — Dio una palma fuerte, mientras sonreía.— Ellos no piensan que seamos humanos. Si no mira a Hill, amigo, ella parece una autómata.

Por primera vez Steve, dejó de hundirse en reflexiones pasadas y prestó mayor atención a Sam.

—¿Qué clase de opinión tienes de SHIELD? Pensé que te incorporarías de nuevo el próximo año.

Sam había pertenecido a un grupo de búsqueda y rescate, piloto. Luego de una misión donde su compañero murió, había optado por licencia y terapia, llegando a coordinar grupos en el centro de asistencia militar donde Peggy estaba internada. Sin embargo, el rubio realmente pensó que Sam se reincorporaría a su equipo en breve. Las heridas habían sanado, con marcas bajo la piel, pero jamás sintió que Wilson fuera el tipo de hombre que se queda sin luchar. Sam Wilson parecía dispuesto a devolverle a la vida cada maldito golpe.

Quizás, la lucha no era en el sentido esperado.

—Volveré el día en que dejen de sacrificar a mil soldados, por causas clasificadas y ordenes de un jodido directivo.— Su voz pareció solidificarse hasta sonar como el granito.— Amo a mi patria, a mi país, maldición moriría si es preciso. Pero trabajar para una organización que sólo cubre las muertes en accidentes de rutina y hace tratos con tipos como Stark…

—Tony Stark no es de ninguna forma ese tipo de persona.

Ahora sí, la tensión casi feroz se instaló por completo, en la voz del Capitán. No había reparos en dirigirse a Sam de esa forma. No si se trataba de Tony. Maldita sea, nadie tenía derecho a hablar así de Tony. No Sam.

—Sé que es parte de tu equipo, y—

—Tony ha sacrificado más que billetes, Sam. Nos ha salvado el culo más veces de las que desearía y se ha puesto en la línea de fuego de tantas maneras que estoy seguro que es un suicida por naturaleza. Jamás ha confiado en nadie que sea del gobierno. Fury prácticamente le mantiene con vida y bajo mil ojos, sólo porque no quiere tenerlo en contra. Es autodestructivo al punto que es capaz de inmolarse por salvar toda la ciudad. SHIELD le teme, Sam. —La mirada azul centello con ira, sorprendiendo a quien la recibía.— No se te ocurra por un segundo pensar que son similares.

De pronto Steve Rogers fue demasiado consciente de la situación, sobretodo de cómo Sam parecía impactado por su discurso. Casi era probable ver la clase de pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en el soldado.

La idea, la insinuación… Steve jamás se había parado a pensar algo más que defender a un compañero, un amigo. ¿Por qué ahora, con las palabras en voz alta, a la luz de su pasado en maniquíes y con un testigo ajeno a toda la historia… por qué ahora, las mejillas de Steve parecían encontrar razones suficientes para avergonzarse de su tan recto discurso? ¡Incluso su lenguaje no había sido el más apropiado, por Dios!

¿Por qué estaba malpensándolo, él mismo?

—Tendré que poner un poco de duda en Stark entonces. Le concedo el beneficio, sólo porque lo dice el Capitán América.—Si Wilson habría querido expresar algo más, contuvo su lengua. Se limito a darle una sonrisa cansada y una despedida.— Espero verte pronto, Peggy necesita al chico del uniforme. Mejora cuando estás cerca.

La sala permaneció con nada más que la presencia rubia, un par de niños y un anciano adivinando que otras historias se ocultaban detrás de la leyenda del famoso Capitán.

Y Steve, Steve se atrevió a cuestionar si él era ese que vestía el traje y alzaba un escudo. Si todo, era correr y salvar. Balas y dolor. Codiciar y perder. Si Peggy permanecía intacta o la vejez dulce se coló en sus cabellos, mientras él pretendía llamarla aún su chica. Steve se atrevió a mirar a través de Sam, a través de las huellas de Natasha y las ordenes de Nick.

Se atrevió a cuestionar. Parecía que Loki, había infectado su venenosa daga profundamente. Pareciera como si Hydra latiera debajo de las cicatrices y el pasado burbujeara debajo de sus pies. Cómo si todo aquello, que se había obligado a ignorar con bases firmes en el honor, estuviera tambaleándose.

La voz a punto de gritar en la oscuridad.

 _Y esos ojos, esos ojos._

 **VI**

—¡¿Dónde mierda, estás?!

—¡Puedes dejar de gritar…!

—¡Es un código rojo, Bruce por la santa mierda, deja todo lo que estés haciendo, ahora! ¡JARVIS está reuniendo al equipo, necesito que—!

La llamada enmudeció.

Tony apenas podía manejar el teléfono, mientras daba las instrucciones a JARVIS mediante códigos en la pantalla.

—Señor, el doctor Banner está fuera del rango de alcance. La señal está siendo interferida.

Mierda.

—¡Llama a todo el puto mundo, ahora!— El último código de cifrado, fue tecleado con temblor por Tony. Los archivos siendo protegidos en un nuevo servidor. Todo el maldito sistema estaba en peligro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro, si no estaba siendo atacado en ese segundo.

JARVIS comenzó la tercera copia de seguridad, de toda la red Stark. La protección alcanzaba un nuevo nivel no legal. El genio lucia frenético, lanzando directivas al resucitado Babas y ajustando el traje de IronMan.

—Los agentes Barton y Romanoff, han recibido la información.—Aún así el aire no podía más que escasear alrededor de Tony.— La agente Romanoff inició la búsqueda del director Fury. La agente Hill monitorea—

—¿Steve? ¡¿Dónde rayos, está ese idiota?!

Nada detendría a Barnes. Nada, porque ese no era Barnes. Tony había gastado la mitad de su corazón hundiéndose en la peor pesadilla. Barnes era el mejor fruto de las operaciones de Hydra. Maldita sea, Hydra era SHIELD. Nunca desapareció. Nunca dejó de criar cabezas y bocas sangrientas, jamás.

Steve había perdido su vida por nada. Su padre y Peggy Carter, había dado su vida por absolutamente nada.

Inevitable. Como una maldición eterna sobre la tierra.

La batalla era inevitable. Ahora, Stark lo sabía. Jamás podría vivir en paz. Todo se consumía en los trajes, en el hierro forjado, en las peleas. Todo se reducía a una eterna fuerza resistiendo a la oscuridad que acechaba. Y la destrucción golpeando constantemente sus cimientos.

Como si cerrar los ojos no estuviere permitido. Inevitable. El llamado vendría por él, por Steve, por todos.

 _¿En qué se habían convertido?_

—Señor, localice al Capitán Rogers.

Tony, acaparó un segundo, un pequeño y efímero segundo antes de ponerse la armadura. Un segundo. Sólo necesitaba eso. Esos ojos, esa risa, esa luz.

—Tenemos trabajo por hacer, mantente alerta JARVIS.

Luego ese segundo se extinguió.

 **.**

* * *

 _(*) No estoy para nada segura, la fecha de la muerte de los Stark, si alguien puede confirmar el dato, estaria agradecida._

 _ **¡Buenas gente linda!** Adelante, pueden lanzarme al abismo de autoras crueles. Lo juro, me lo merezco :c Lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar. No estoy del todo segura si es por la universidad, por mi inestabilidad emocional o porque estoy bastante perdida en cuanto a escribir, pero al menos he podido traerles este capitulo. Me ha costado mucho (mucho, en serio) y tambien resulto en una busqueda por internet y muchas wikis de Marvel(?) Asi que espero que les guste._

 _ **Sinceramente no se cuando volvere a actualizar, pero no pierdan la fe(?) Estoy más que agradecida con sus comentarios, fav y seguidores. Los amo, lo saben.**_

 _ **En fin, respondiendo a**_ _**ambu780:** :3 La escena del avión... es genial, para que te digo que no, si, sí. Aunque fue de improvisto, como las cosas buenas(?) Pues como ves los sentimientos de los dos estan complicándose mucho más. ¿Hasta donde llegaran? Supongo que como todo par de opuestos, estallando en el momento menos oportuno ;) Muchas gracias por comentar! __**anel Angeles:** :´) Espero que este comentario tambien te haga feliz(?) :D Pues ya ves, más que caracol con muletas, yo diria que ha cambiado el bastón por un coma semiprofundo(?) ;_; Espero poder actualizar más rapido, es una expresion del más puro deseo. Muchas gracias por mantenerte del otro lado, a pesar de todo! :3 __**Lobita22:** Ya volvi(?) ;_; No sé cuanto más voy a estar disculpandome por dejarte cinco meses en el limbo. Lo siento. Pero oye, la señora tenia vision de futuro porque este par esta destinado(?) Bueno, quizas ahorita las cosas estan un poco (mucho) complicadas, pero el amor prevalecerá(?) Muchas gracias por los animos, linda y por leer! __**Cuervo Ryoko:** Pues espero que sigas por aqui :v Porque las complicaciones bien tan rapido como flash en cohete(?) Gracias por comentar, cariño! __**y BadPrinsess** Hola cariño! Pues creo que has sido la que menos ha sufrido con la espera(?) asi que bienvenida y espero que ores lo suficiente para que ocurra un milagro y actualice pronto(?) :3 Muchas gracias por comentar._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	13. Ataque directo

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 **I**

El centro donde Peggy residía como interna, estaba profundamente silencioso. Steve tuvo la sensación de que el horario nocturno no era el adecuado para visitas. Sin embargo el tono de Sam y la idea de que el tiempo estuviera contando los segundos para su chica, hicieron que el estomago del Capitán se retorciera.

Ese era uno de los temas que evitaba. Haber sobrevivido setenta años en el hielo, daba un permiso para eludir lo referente a fechas o aniversarios. De todas maneras, para Rogers, los calendarios dejaron de funcionar el día en que Bucky murió. Siempre pensó que quizás incluso, cuando volviera a casa y tomara el valor de ir a bailar con Peggy, las fechas se convertirían en dolorosas cicatrices inútiles de sanar.

Steve perdía demasiado siempre. A su adoraba y amada madre. A su mejor amigo. A su pelotón. Al amor de su vida. A su verdadera época.

La luz de la calle, alcanzaba a iluminar a través de las persianas la suave figura en la cama. Ella parecía tan tranquila, en un sueño sereno que Steve jamás podría conciliar. No entonces, con bombas y Hitler gritando destrucción. No ahora, con SHIELD escondiendo la basura y matando inocentes por accidente.

Quizás su propósito necesitaba una revisión. Como los automóviles. Quizás Steve por fin necesitaba mirarse al espejo, y preguntarse con firmeza que es lo que quería hacer. Qué cosas quería salvar, conservar y proteger. Los motivos por los que debía mantenerse en pie.

El mundo lucia tan inmenso para llamarlo su misión. El rubio era consciente de que nunca estaría a salvo, no en una paz eterna. Pero tampoco deseaba verlo caer. Todo para Steve era valioso, cada persona, cada sentimiento y el sobretodo el futuro de su país. De la humanidad.

—Sigues llegando tarde, cariño.

La voz de Peggy jamás sabría qué tan acertadas fueron sus palabras.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Sabes que amo un poco el drama.

Ella sonrío, haciendo señas con su mano para que su amigo se acercara. Steve sabia el pronóstico de la agente, le había tomado un par de sonrisas y miradas sombrías para acceder a los directores de la clínica. Peggy también lo sabía.

Y aún así ambos preferían obviar todo eso. Porque ya habían perdido lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de poner más golpes en donde ya no cabían cicatrices.

—Estoy preocupada por ti.— Peggy tomó la mano de Steve, tirando un poco de sus dedos.— Siempre me preocupo, pero ahora es diferente. Tienes ese aire alrededor, como si hubiera una gran nube negra cubriéndote.

Negó. El Capitán, lo negó con una mueca. Aquí la única preocupación valida era la que incluía a cierta señorita terca que no podía mantenerse sin dosis de estrés.

—¿Aún piensas en SHIELD?

—Peggy, no-

—Oh, venga. No soy una tonta. Si quieres puedes decirme.— Los dedos aún suaves de la mujer dando una caricia a los nudillos de Steve.—Aún puedo ser de ayuda, Capitán.

El rubio lo consideró. Peggy había estado allí cuando todo había iniciado, para él, para Stark, para las nuevas bases de la nación. Ella más que nadie, podía ayudarlo.

— Y también estoy enfadada contigo, ¿Qué paso con mi amor profundo, que me visita todos los días? Tengo a las chicas de la enfermería muertas de envidia, así que no me falles de nuevo.

Esa mujer era increíble.

Steve sonrió un poco apenado, pero aliviado de cambiar de tema. SHIELD podría esperar un poco ahora, sólo un poco. Después de todo, tenía un equipo trabajando en ello.

—Ahora, cuéntame de ese amigo tuyo… ¿Sam Wilson?

Era fácil dejar por un momento todas las intrigas y narrar a un rostro amable sus días en Washington. Desde que estaba recopilando pistas sobre SHIELD, no había hablado lo suficiente con Clint o Bruce. O Tony.

Y ahora con el pequeño— no tan pequeño— roce con Nat, el rubio sabía bien, que no contaba con muchas personas a las que recurrir.

—Deberías tratar de armar algo más Steve, algo más que encuentros esporádicos con las personas.

—¿Y dejarte? Pensé que _esto_ era especial.

Ella rodó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír para luego poner una mirada seria. Rogers, seguía sintiéndose tan tonto frente a una mujer como ella.

—Hablo de construir una vida… una vida con alguien. No puedes seguir dejando pasar el tiempo.

Tiempo.

Steve desvió la mirada al buró junto a la cama. Las fotografías de la familia de Peggy. Sus hijos. Su vida. Seguir adelante, ella lo decía con sus manos alrededor de su muñeca. A veces, él mismo lo pensaba. Una casa, un lugar al que regresar. Una persona a la cual pertenecer. A quien amar. Alguien que lo quisiera, con todo el peso de lo que en verdad era. Con los días brillantes. Con los días rotos. Alguien.

Pero las cosas jamás eran fáciles. No con lo que elegía.

Y quizás jamás lo seria. El capitán pensó decirlo, por una vez, aunque doliera para conocer el secreto de su chica. Para oír las palabras correctas, para poder aclarar su mente. Carter siempre sabia que decir, sin equivocarse. Y si lo hacia, las cosas terminaban con acomodarse a su dulce voz, porque la razón no implica tomar punto por punto una simple oración. Peggy sabia que los hechos no pasaban sin imprimirles tu propia actitud frente a ellos.

Podría escuchar una vez más. Un regaño. Un cariñoso consuelo.

Pero entonces sucedió

La explosión fuera de la habitación puso las cartas sobre la mesa, con brutalidad. Steve Rogers desapareció, trasformando su postura, poniendo su cuerpo entre la puerta y la cama de Carter. Sin armas, sin escudo.

El Capitán América siempre perdería.

Steve lo supo cuando aquel hombre de mascara logró derribarlo, después de una lucha feroz, hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Retenido casi al instante por otros hombres con ropa oscura. Inmovilizado, con el terror bombeando su pecho.

Fue un segundo. Uno que jamás se borraría.

La mirada de Peggy jamás había lucido tan asombrada.

—¿Quién…?

Luego el gatillo fue fácil de jalar.

 **II**

 _—La agente Romanoff se encuentra con la Agente Hill, están con el director Fury en una ubicación segura._

—Mantén las coordenadas, envía los custodios a Pepper y lanza una aviso a Bruce.

 _—Como ordene Señor._

Tony sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno de Washington, con la sangre congelada. Necesitaba enfocarse. Primero encontrar al Capitán, y decirle la verdad. Jesús. La verdad lo mataría. En esos momentos, Stark no notaba que su corazón debía estar estallando por todos los acontecimientos descubiertos, llamas alrededor de los culpables y de sus ojos por el dolor que se incrustaba en su pecho. Sin embargo, lo único allí era un feroz sentimiento de protección.

Steve no iba a soportar el golpe, no sí él no estaba allí para amortiguar los detalles. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el rubio se inclinaría ante todo, culpándose, perdiendo toda la fé. Y Tony Stark necesitaba a ese hombre con su estúpida fé en las personas. Como un bálsamo, como un poco de luz en la peor tragedia, necesitaba de esa fortaleza tallada en sus ojos azules.

De ninguna forma permitiría que Steve cayera. Oh, no en esta vida. No mientras siguiera respirando.

Stark llegó a la dirección que JARVIS había conseguido de los registros oficiales. Un pequeño departamento cerca del centro.

La pesada armadura fue más sutil al aterrizar en la terraza, activándose un rastreo sobre el perímetro. La lectura no indico que Steve este allí. Al menos los sensores de calor no señalaban a él.

Tony no había dado ni una bocanada de exasperación, cuando una bala quiso atravesar el casco del traje.

La figura oscura saltando con fuerza hacia él.

Esquivó el ataque elevándose rápidamente sobre el cielo. Pero los sensores pitaron ante los proyectiles lanzados. _Ese tipo es insistente._ Ahora mismo, no podía darse el lujo de lidiar con enemigos enmascarados.

Sus propulsores se elevaran a máxima potencia, mientras disparaba hacia el objetivo. Sin embargo, la agilidad del sujeto no estaba dentro de lo esperado. Una granada explotó demasiado cerca, cegándolo por un momento. Fue el suficiente para que el enemigo tirara con una súper fuerza temible hacia abajo.

Su cabeza rebotó contra el concreto quebrado. JARVIS programando maniobras de evasión automáticamente.

—Misión completada.

Tony pensó que había imaginado esa voz. De verdad, por un nanosegundo, creyó que toda la tensión de los acontecimientos recientes estaba alcanzándolo al fin.

Fue cuando en una acción suicida, golpeo el rostro de su verdugo, antes de que hiciera volar su casco con ese dispositivo en su mano. Fue casi un reflejo, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Y lo vio.

Un rostro antes hermoso. Un rostro antes lleno de ideales.

Un fantasma ocupaba su lugar.

—Barnes…

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, el soldado de invierno, con sus ojos oscuros decidió terminar con su misión de una vez.

El rugido de mil hombres, llegó antes de que Tony viera el final pasar ante sus ojos.

 **III**

Steve tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. Las líneas de la vida se marcaron con mayor fuerza, mientras el color rojo oscuro corría a través de ellas. El murmullo de agentes a su alrededor, parecía un lejano mar de voces distorsionadas.

El cabello del Capitán estaba salpicado de blanco, parte de su piel en el mismo pálido color de las paredes debajo de las que lo encontraron.

Aún Rogers no había dicho ni una palabra, desde que lo trasladaron al _Triskelion_.

—Capitán.

La habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, lucia impecable, con cristales por todas partes y la noche sin luna todavía reflejándose en sus ojos. El hombre de pie, con un traje de tres partes, lo nombró con el mismo tono solemne que cualquier superior usaría con sus subordinados, antes de dar órdenes finales.

—Necesitamos que nos de toda la información que Nick Fury compartió con usted.— Alexander Pierce, mantenía sus ojos celestes sobre el hombre cubierto de polvo, sin parpadear.— El ataque a la señora Carter, debe esclarecerse de inmediato.

Fue cuando Steve, elevó su mirada para posarla frente al director de SHIELD.

—Está muerta.

Su voz era irreconocible, así como esa expresión en su rostro. Había hielo en su cuerpo, un sentimiento tan profundo y maldito, que apenas le permitía seguir respirando. Pierce, ni siquiera debía estar tratando de hablar con él.

—Lo siento. La perdida de una mujer como-

—¿Quién lo ordeno?

El estado de shock estaba dejando paso a un maremoto de alarmas, rojas luces que se encendían mientras permanecía en esa entrevista con el director. Steve aún no había perdido su mente, podía recordar al grupo en la clínica, los movimientos coordinados y al tipo que apretó el gatillo. Podía recordar la voz de Peggy.

—Nick Fury era nuestro enemigo, Capitán. La información que pretendía vender y exponer-

—¿De qué está hablando…?

 _¿Fury?_

El rubio se puso de pie, tratando de que las piezas cayeran sobre él. Desde el ataque no había visto a ninguno de los agentes habituales. Fury no estaba allí. Ni Hill. El lugar estaba siendo examinado por SHIELD bajo secreto de estado, todo manejado con la mayor discreción.

—Nick fue declarado un prófugo esta tarde, escapando con información sobre seguridad nacional. No sabemos aún cuál es su objetivo, pero los mercenarios franceses no eran los únicos interesados.

No. Eso no es cierto.

—Creemos que ha estado organizando agentes dobles, confiscando información a espaldas de SHIELD. Tomando precauciones antes de que el proyecto _Insigh_ fuera puesto en marcha.— Pierce, se giro hacia la ciudad que lucía serena— Nos traicionó Capitán, es la razón de que las sospechas del atentado a Carter lo señalen. La agente posiblemente poseía alguna pista de que es lo que Fury estaba ocultando.

No puede ser cierto.

Steve no puede creerlo, no puede.

Sin embargo, la pequeña sonrisa de Pierce se muestra satisfecha ante el nuevo panorama.

 _¿Quién diría que el afamado Capitán América, tendría demasiado corazón?_

Oh, era tan simple.

 **IV**

—Podrías haberme dejado en el apartamento de Steve, ¿Sabes? No me emociona esta vista.

—Cállate, y déjame ver esa herida.

¡Al diablo con su contusión!

Tony debía encontrar al Capitán antes de que todo se tornara aun más grave. Necesitaba considerar que tanto esos asquerosos de Hydra habrían escalado dentro de la jerarquía de SHIELD. Con Bruce a su lado, en medio de una azotea con vista al monumento a Linconl, su mente pareció más lúcida que antes. Debían reagruparse y debía ser ahora mismo.

—¿Vas decirme que está pasando, o tendré que pedirte un memo?

El cielo era una mezcla extraña de polución nocturna y destellos de estrellas. Aún era temprano para el verano, pero el sudor que corría por su frente se debía más a saberse consciente de su voz dando paso al verdadero rostro de SHIELD, que otra cosa. Como que la mitad de su traje sufría un pequeño desperfecto con mantener una temperatura optima, el control dañado por el jodido soldado del invierno.

Para cuando Banner pareció no tener ningún ataque de ira asesina a la vista, Stark ya tenía confirmado por JARVIS la ubicación del tesoro nacional. En las malditas entrañas del _Triskelion._ Sólo Dios sabe que estaba pasando allí. Y antes de agregar más leña al fuego interno de Hulk, Jarvis agregó el incidente de la clínica.

—La señora Carter, está en la lista de bajas, señor.

—¡Maldición!

Bruce fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitar sus manos del hombre de hierro. Tony golpeo parte de la ventilación del edificio donde estaban y por poco destruye el tanque de agua. Señales de que todo estaba saliéndose de control, Bruce utilizo al fin el trasmisor que había obviado por querer algo de privacidad. Se contactó con Barton y Nat.

—Voy por él.

No era una sugerencia. Ni una pregunta. Y sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, como su hermano de ciencias Banner tuvo que retenerlo.

—Necesitamos ser más cuidadosos, es posible que estemos bajo total peligro, si ellos...

—Voy por el Cap, Bruce.

No más planes.

Esto era una misión de rescate.

 **V**

—Capitán, necesitamos que se imponga un orden. Necesitamos que tome una posición al respecto.

La sala de conferencia mostraba a los integrantes del consejo. Tres hologramas. Pierce se mantenía relativamente cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Aún Steve podía sentir el zumbido del disparo, la voz de Peggy, el olor a polvo.

Aún sentía que habían arrancado parte de su pecho, y la sangre seguía emanando como si de un manantial se tratase.

Ni siquiera podía pensar, razonar estaba lejos. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué podría decir el gran Capitán América, aún con las manos manchadas de dolor? Las luces eran demasiado incandescentes, la tensión lo asfixiaba.

 _"SHIELD, se hizo para proteger a las personas. Se hizo para poder hacer de este un mejor lugar, Steve. Fury, lo sabe. Jamás dejaría que algo así pasara…"_

Peggy. Peggy.

¿Y sí se equivocó? ¿Y sí esto, esta enorme torre de seguridad, no era más que una pila de mentiras? ¿Y sí el mundo había cambiado demasiado… si les habían dejado morir, con toda esperanza, sólo para verlos desde arriba? ¿Qué sucedería, entonces?

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando todo, todo, en lo que crees simplemente se desmorona?

 _"Cariño, el mundo cambio, cambia cada segundo… a veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es empezar de nuevo."_

Peggy, Peggy… ella siempre seria la jodida mujer de su vida.

Y ella, definitivamente jamás se equivocaba.

—Capitán-

—Quiero presentar mi renuncia, señor.

El mundo podía desmoronarse, llevarse todo, hasta su corazón.

Pero seguía de pie. Y lucharía. Por Dios, que pelearía.

—Si da ese paso, Rogers, estará siendo acusado de traidor…

—No podemos dejar que entorpezca el lanzamiento del proyecto _Insigh._

Pierce, dirigió sus azules casi crueles ojos a Steve. Había tanto debajo de esa superficie, que los instintos del rubio comenzaron a oír sirenas rojas. La amenaza materializándose en aquel hombre. Siempre delante de sus narices, el peligro de la vieja guerra por el control.

—Proceda Director.

Ante la unánime decisión, el grupo Strike ingresó por los ascensores. Runlow con una mueca desagradable cargando una automática.

—No es nada personal, Cap.

Definitivamente aquella descarga eléctrica en su cuello, sí se sintió personal.

Bastardos.

—Encargase de él. Sin escándalos.

Desde el piso, Steve observó como Pierce salía del recinto. Pronto calculó cuanto le tomaría llegar hasta él y romperle el cuello. La emoción violenta, le sorprendió. Pero tuvo que usarla de nuevo cuando uno de los gorilas del equipo le propinó una patada en la espalda.

Bien. Si eso quería, lo tendrían.

—¡Sujétenlo!

Lo próximo que se supo es que las balas rompieron algunos cristales, alguien resultó con el brazo roto y muchos inconscientes en el camino.

—Vamos, Rogers. —Runlow, sonrió. Una curva sádica, llena de oscuridad que erizaría la piel de cualquiera. Agitó un cuchillo mientras se mostraba entusiasmado por enfrentarlo.

—Quizás ahora logres derribarme…

Fue cuando Steve perdió la respiración, la mente trasladándolo a ese maldito momento. El gatillo tan fácil de jalar.

—Debiste protegerla mejor, Cap.

Rojo. Rojo. Rojo.

El rojo cubrió las estrellas.

 **VI**

 _—Señor, se registra un aviso de emergencia de nivel cinco, cerca del piso cuarenta. Se envían agentes._

Tony sobrevolada el _triskelion_ , tratando de verificar cual de todas esas malditas ventanas de cristal eran el piso indicado. ¿Por qué rayos no se pintaban los números por fuera del edificio? Mierda.

Estaba por romper uno de los ventanales, cuando un cuerpo en caída libre por poco choca con él. Bien, quizás ya no necesitaba una entrada hecha a mano.

Aparentemente el piso, era la sala de conferencia a la que Fury alguna vez le había invitado. Ahora mismo no lucia para nada como eso.

Un total de al menos seis cuerpos estaban desparramados por el lugar, armas, casquillos, cristales hechos añicos. Y _eso_. Eso que parecía un horrible charco de sangre.

Steve sostenía la fuente de toda esa mancha en el suelo.

—¿Capitán?

JARVIS confirmo que el próximo equipo de SHIELD estaría entrando por los ascensores en menos de dos minutos. Tenían que moverse.

—Steve, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

No respondió.

En su lugar un sonido ahogado, casi chillante se expandió. Stark sintió un tirón en su estomago. El rubio le daba la espalda, sosteniendo algo con fuerza. A alguien. Las pequeñas gotas bordo revotaban en medio del inmaculado cerámico.

—Steve… por favor, tenemos que salir de a-

—No.

Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Esa voz. Tony dio un paso atrás por instinto. Su corazón hundiéndose ante el frio que calaba en aquella palabra.

—Déjalos que lleguen, Tony. Déjalos. Ellos también merecen esto.

 _-Crack-_

El cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo, mientras el charco de sangre se apoderaba de teñirlo. Tony lo reconoció como uno de los tipos de Strike, aunque no pudo asegurar su identidad. Sólo dio un segundo al rostro torcido por la muerte dolorosa, antes de mirar a Steve.

Por Dios.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

No podia temblar. Ni siquiera su voz. No ahora, mientras JARVIS reiteraba que la nueva ofensiva estaba a treinta segundos. No con el soldado de invierno, posiblemente detrás de alguna de las paredes de SHIELD.

Tony Stark no podia dejar a Steve Rogers.

Aún si este lo miraba con el vacio en sus ojos. Aún sin reconocerlo.

—Stark…

—Nadie se queda atrás, Steve. Menos el Capitán.

Usar el cañón, jamás resultó tan difícil. Menos el calmante.

Quizás a diferencia de Bruce, aquella nueva droga mantenga al rubio lejos de esa oscuridad hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de HYDRA.

—Coordenadas, JARVIS.

Tomar a Steve fue aún más doloroso. No por su peso, que ya de por si requería asistencia de los todos los sistemas, sino porque el idiota ni siquiera se había cuidado. ¿Dónde estaba todo ese entrenamiento? Los nudillos, no parecían más que una masa morada.

—Aguanta Steve, aguanta. Aún falta lo peor.

Apenas estaban rasgando la superficie de la caja de pandora.

Y Tony no creía soportar ver otra vez esos ojos tomados por la ira.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas polluelos!** Sep. No. No es una alucinación. Si, hay actualización. Bien. Yo sé que ya paso mucho—mucho— asi que no tengo cara para pedir disculpas, ni nada. Sólo dire que este fic se volvió más dificil de escribir desde hace un tiempo, y el avance del MCU no hace nada para mejorarlo. Asi que esto es lo que puedo ofrecer: actualizaciones sin fecha, sin promesas. Me gustaría escribir más, pero no puedo. No funciona asi. Siento mucho la espera, las disculpas mismas y todo. Pero espero que al menos esto les guste._

 _Respondiendo a **Dakota Oswel:** (;3;) ¡Muchas gracias cariño! ¡Me alegro de verdad que las escenas te gusten! Ya ves... los milagros existen, y aqui actualicé :v Oh. El humor medio raro va a seguir, no te preocupes XD es mi especialidad. Un beso cariño y gracias por leer y comentar. Y a **Cecilia** : Hola cariño, muchas gracias por comentar :3 Me da gusto que esto vaya bien(?) ¡Ya actualice, cuidado que se viene el fin del mundo :'v! Cuidate!_

 _Respecto al capitulo, bueno no me maten(?) pero lo de Peggy no salio planeado, simplemente sucedio. Asi son estas cosas, escritoras horribles matando personajes nobles. Jamás pense ser parte de ese lado malvado_ ;n; _Pero juro que en mi mente esto le da más fuerza a lo que viene(?)_

 _ **Estoy más que agradecida con sus comentarios, fav y seguidores. Los amo, lo saben.**_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	14. Corazón Sangrante

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._ _Por ahora la historia se basa en el MCU._

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Corazón sangrante**

 **I**

 _—Señor, se ha emitido una alerta. La agente Romanoff indica que debe desviar su ruta de escape. El lugar fue atacado por SHIELD._

Tony, apenas estaba a medio kilómetro del Triskelion, cuando JARVIS, comunicó aquello. El aire pesado, la noche aún más oscura. El genio tuvo que aterrizar en algún lugar cerca de un parque, lejos de las luces y del tránsito.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¡¿Cómo los descubrieron?! ¡Maldición, Fury dijo que era seguro!

Su voz estaba al borde de un ataque inminente. Aún tenía en sus manos al jodido Capitán América, inconsciente y Dios sabia con que niveles de ira asesina corriendo por sus venas.

— _El Director Fury se encuentra fuera de contacto. Las agentes Romanoff y Hill, lograron huir. El doctor Banner está próximo a contactarse con ellas. Se ha emitido una orden de búsqueda y captura nacional contra el equipo, señor._

Hijos de Puta.

¿Qué diablos se supone que haría ahora?

 _—El sistema del Mark42, está a treinta por ciento de capacidad, señor._

Stark no podía arriesgarse a seguir volando. No con todos los reflectores buscando, menos en las condiciones en las que estaba su defensa. Mierda, necesitaba esconderse hasta reunirse con los otros. Por esa noche.

—JARVIS busca un lugar seguro.

No podía simplemente estar al descubierto. Ni usar alguna tarjeta de crédito. Sin contar con el brillante traje rojo y dorado, y el uniforme del hombre que traía en brazos.

Jamás había deseado tanto, ser menos extravagante con sus gustos.

Las coordenadas, lo condujeron a un lugar cerca de la estación de trenes. Un edificio aún en construcción. Aterrizó en el piso superior, activando el escaneo de toda la estructura.

—Trata de comunicarte con Bruce, lo necesito con todos los calmantes que pueda conseguir.

 _—De inmediato señor._

Tony aún en el traje, decidió que el piso once, con el parqué colocado y recientes ventanas, sería lo más apropiado. Era un pequeño departamento, aparentemente destinado a estudiantes y solteros. Los carteles indicaban planos para los quince pisos y la inauguración en tres meses. Si no fallaba, debían encontrarse a unas calles de la Universidad del Distrito de Columbia.

—Tú vas aquí, chico grande.

Steve permanecía en estado de muñeco de trapo. Uno relleno de plomo. Había manchas bordo en su mejilla, un par contusiones que parecían sanar rápido y su siempre cabello perfecto, era todo un desastre. Si Tony se acercará más, podría notar que aún estaba cubierto de polvo, debido al atentado de Carter.

Depositó con el mayor cuidado al Capitán en una lona que cubría un par de tarros de pintura. Hacían una extraña y muy oportuna estructura para un sillón improvisado. Eso hasta que rebuscara algo más. O hasta que reventaran por el peso del supersoldado.

Dejando el traje en modo vigilancia, los huesos de Stark crujieron ante la elongación. Nadie mencionaba que no era sólo un traje bonito, sino una herramienta que debías controlar todo el tiempo, con la tensión pulsando cada musculo posible.

—JARVIS, mantente alerta.— Aunque era innecesario repetirlo, Tony se sentía más a gusto cuando la voz de la I.A respondía con un: _Por supuesto, Señor._

Una profunda inhalación en medio de la oscuridad y Antonhy Stark, sólo se concentró en las luces de la calle.

Necesitaba un plan para cuando el Capitán despertara.

 **II**

 _"—¡Vamos, será como en los viejos tiempos! Pondremos un colchón en el suelo. Tendrás que limpiar mis zapatos, pero…_

 _—Lo sé Buck, pero necesitaba hacer esto sólo. Creo que así debía ser._

 _—Ya. Pero no tienes que hacerlo sólo. Siempre estaré aquí, lo sabes ¿cierto?"_

Dios.

Steve despertó en penumbras, antes de siguiera abrir los ojos.

El aire en su pecho parecía estar atrapado dolorosamente. Un lastimero sonido emergió de su boca, sin que pudiera ser del todo consciente que era producto de las pesadillas.

—Con calma, Steve. Estás a salvo… bueno, técnicamente no del todo, pero estamos bien. JARVIS mantiene seguro el perímetro.

Fue como si alguien encendiera la luz en medio de la tormenta y toda esa tensión se rompiera, casi con crueldad.

—¿Tony?—Porque era su voz, esa voz tan irritante y llena de pliegues, que provocaba alivio.

—Siempre salvándote el trasero, ¿A cuánto crees que llevo el marcador?

Incluso la sonrisa iluminaba donde quiera que estuvieran. Rogers, quiso alzar la mano, tocar el rostro de Tony para alejar las ideas que estaban pujando. Perder. Perder. Perder.

 _¿Qué más perdería, que más?_

Era bueno estar a tientas, con la poca luz de las ventanas. Podría jurar que sentía las mejillas húmedas.

—Steve, tenemos que movernos. Lo que está pasando…

Bajo su cuerpo, el sonido de algo reventando debido a la presión, lo sacó de eje. Y ante toda esa bruma inicial, Stark comenzó a reír. De verdad, una risa salida de algún lugar especial, franca, casi…

—Necesitaras un cambio de traje, no creo que el verde musgo te quede.— Las manos de su compañero, le jalaron por los brazos.—Anda, di un vistazo al departamento del otro lado, al parecer olvidaron algunos muebles de exhibición.

De pie, al fin, el reconocimiento de las heridas superficiales llegó. Al igual que todo lo acontecido. La espalda de Tony era un refugio antes de guardar de nuevo eso. Tanto rojo, que sentía el estómago revuelto. Sus nudillos ardían, la expresión de Tony estaba _allí_ casi congelada. Horror.

Estaba perdiendo.

Esta vez, a él mismo. A su corazón.

—¿A que es bonito? El precio es una estafa, pero la vista lo compensa. Excepto por ese cartel de McDonald, pero funciona ¿No se te antoja una hamburguesa?

Aún permanecía en el marco del departamento, donde la luz escaseaba. Donde las manchas de pintura le perseguían como una lluvia espesa. Tony había cruzado el pasillo, directo a la puerta que estaba pintada de blanco, la única de ese lugar en construcción. Él encendió la luz, en el piso de exhibición.

Fue verlo como la primera vez. Con esa manera de lidiar con los problemas con AC/DC de fondo. Pero ahora no había espacio para lanzar críticas. Ahora lo veía.

Y era un milagro que alguien como Tony, siquiera estuviera allí. Con la ropa sucia, la piel bañada de sudor y pólvora… tratando de continuar adelante, con ese humor bendito y su manera de mirarlo.

Steve aprendía todos los días algo nuevo. Siempre se aprendía, aunque creas que la vida sólo se ha pasado golpeándote hasta el hartazgo, como decía su madre. Y mientras ese hombre continuaba explicándole las ventajas y contras de adquirir es departamento—si apenas tenías con que pagar tus estudios y vivías de comida chatarra, el Capitán América tuvo su lección.

Una lección que sabía a epifanía.

Y tan pronto como destelló en medio de toda esa basura en la que parecía sumergirse, tan fugaz; la retuvo y la apartó lo más lejos. Porque sobre todas las cosas, algo como _eso_ , como _él_ , no podían tenerlo. No _eso._

—Cap, tenemos que hablar ¿De acuerdo? Y necesito que dejes de acechar desde la puerta y te sientes.

Bien. Podría olvidar todas las chispas. La voz de Stark no anunciaba nada bueno.

 **III**

Bueno. No había salido tan mal como pensaba.

Era bastante peor, pero nadie estaba estallando en ira. Así que por lo pronto era un triunfo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Era bastante peor, cuando oía el desgarro en la voz siempre tan calma de Steve. Como Capitán y líder, era casi aterrador escucharlo de esa manera. Temblando en duda, aferrándose a una respuesta que anulara la terrible verdad que acaba de conocer.

Tony asintió, prestando cuidado de mantener sus ojos en los azules. Quería saber que aún no debía correr a buscar a Bruce. Debía asegurarse de mantenerlo en pie, hasta llegar al equipo.

—Jesucristo.

Necesitaba una ducha, pensó el genio cuando vio con dolor como Steve pasaba las manos por su rostro, limpiando las manchas de lágrimas y sangre. En realidad no estaba funcionando. Se inquieto cuando el soldado no pudo estar más frente a él, empujando la silla envuelta en plástico. Contempló con pulso firme, el ir y venir de las botas de Rogers, en esa sala decorada con colores fríos.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la parte en que narraba lo ocurrido con Howard. Dios.

—Todo este tiempo…—Se contenía por momentos, apretando los labios. Para luego casi gruñir.—Todo este tiempo SHIELD, no fue más que una fachada. Años, décadas, miles de vidas pensando que… Todos, todos… incluso Peggy.

Carter. La tía Peggy, pensó Tony. El cielo lo ayudara a tener la fuerza de esa mujer, porque más que nunca la necesitaría con el chico dorado en ese estado. Ella hubiera pateado todos los traseros de esos traidores hijos de puta, si tan solo el tiempo y el control ridículo de armas se lo hubiesen permitido.

Deseó no haber actuado como el niño cobarde y lleno de culpas. Ver esos ojos y saber que al menos, alguien en algún momento de su infancia le miró como se debe mirar a un hijo. Y estuvo orgullosa de ello, sin tener que medirlo con sus logros.

—Aún tenemos que armar un plan, Cap. Fury está corriendo por ahí, el equipo escapando.— Se recostó contra la silla, haciendo crujir el plástico— Hay que recuperar lo q-

—¡Nada va a ser como antes, Tony! ¡Nada!

Allí. Esa furia.

—HYDRA, SHIELD, todo caerá. No nos queda nada.

—Pura basura, y lo sabes.

Era increíble que después de todo ese tiempo, de los reportes en su nombre, Tony por fin lo admitiera. Y esperaba que nadie más estuviera escuchando. Sí, con eso se refería al estúpido de Clint. Pajarraco chismoso.

—Un equipo. Una… cosa extraña que hace el trabajo y con súper estilo, debo agregar.— Lo creía, por eso una leve sonrisa se formaba.— Aunque el mundo sea cenizas, estaremos allí ¿Lo recuerdas? Vengadores. Es importante Rogers, ¿O acaso estás senil?

La mirada que dio a su pequeñísimo discurso, pareció atravesarlo. El hielo, por completo derretido en ese cielo de verano.

—¿Hasta el final de la línea, no es así?

—Hasta el final, y el otro lado de la maldita línea, Capitán. No lo olvides. Tienes una membrecía de por vida. Eterna, si consideras a Thor…

Aún el verano no terminaba de asentarse, ni la noche parecía ser la mejor de su vida. Pero justo entonces, en ese silencio, con todo el desastre sobre la mesa, Tony dejó que la imagen de ese hombre frente a él, se grabara. A fuego.

Y otra vez, las estrellas brillaran en una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento.

 **IV**

Steve no durmió esa noche. No podría aunque las recomendaciones de Tony, rayaran en su mente. El genio apenas se mantuvo divagando sobre posibles escenarios, donde finalmente le pateaban el trasero a Pierce y arreglaban el maldito sistema de la nación, reemplazándolo con un JARVIS y postulando a Natasha como presidente de la nación.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Tony cayó dormido en medio de un sofá a medio embalar. Lucia exhausto. Una vez su expresión fuera de control conciente, la suavidad del sueño le confería una belleza dolorosa. Ese hombre siempre llamaría la atención con esa boca astuta, y el paso del tiempo parecía volverlo aún más magnético.

 _El cansancio, esta volviéndote idiota Rogers._ No era momento de ese tipo de pensamientos.

En medio de todo el silencio, el valiente Capitán bajó la guardia. Había usado mucha energía ante las últimas horas, el combate, Tony… y ahora mismo lo menos que deseaba era dejarse caer. Pero continuaba siendo un hombre, con suero experimental de por medio, pero un hombre lleno de pasiones.

Buck, había sido parte de ellas. Como la persona más valiosa. Como su hermano. Como algo más. Nunca habría formado aquello, jamás completo revelado del todo, porque Peggy tenía su corazón. Ambos su fuerza, ambos modelando el mundo para hacerlo mejor. Para traer esos principios que debían estar en el alma de cada ser humano.

Y sin embargo, con el correr de la época, los pecados, jamás se eliminaban.

Pensó en SHIELD de nuevo. En la idea de que ahora mismo toda Norteamérica se encontraba a merced de un hombre como Pierce, aunque fuera solo una de las cabezas de Hydra. Fury tendría que haberlo previsto, lo sabía. Jamás lo subestimó, por lo que en su interior, pensaba que como antes, Nick Fury sacrificó mucho más de lo necesario hasta que la situación estalló.

Necesitaban un plan. Y urgentemente. Con la nueva información que poseían, _Insight_ se alzaba como la principal arma, aunque aún no subieran más de lo que los archivos describían. También estaba Zola. Stark fue bastante contundente en narrar sobre la operación _Paperclip_ , donde se reclutaron a científicos nazis de valor estratégico. Como si colectaran flores para decorar una casa. Solo que ahora la casa estaba en llama y las flores no habían sido más que incendios contenidos, monstruos con bata que jamás tendrían piedad.

Debían conseguir más ayuda.

—¿JARVIS, me copias?

Con el mayor cuidado posible, tomó prestado el comunicador de Tony.

 _—Perfectamente, Capitán._

—Contacta con Sam Wilson.— Aún sin poder ver a la I.A, habría aprendido esos meses en la torre que JARVIS tenía personalidad propia, por lo que con tono seguro y calmo, aclaró: —Es la única persona de SHIELD en la que confío. Puedes darle esta dirección.

 **V**

El espacio era oscuridad. Un vacío inmensurable, cubierto de puntos brillante. Casi asfixiaba con sólo parpadear, como si la falta de gravedad derritiera los músculos y la sensación de caída se perpetuara ante cada respiro.

Todo un universo, sobre su cabeza. Sobre el mundo, su hogar. Inmenso, aplastante. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién para enfrentarse a todo ese ejército? ¿Cómo siquiera podría?

La sensación de tibieza corriendo en su pecho. Sin armadura. Sin JARVIS. De pie, mientras el cielo se rasgaba y todo se derrumbaba.

 _La sensación de tibieza corriendo sobre su pecho._

Y en medio de todo aquello, sus manos tratando de abrir su garganta. No habia aire.

Sus dedos se mancharon con la tibieza corriendo.

Sangre. Como ríos de lava, cruzando su piel.

Rojo, rojo, rojo.

 _¡STEVE!_

—¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡Soy de los buenos, de los buenos, maldita sea!

—¡Tony detente!

 _—Señor, no hay amenazas inminentes. El Mark42, se desactivará ahora._

Había luz, luz anaranjada y el aroma a pintura fresca. Tardó un par de segundos más en asimilar los rostros que estaban allí. Al igual de donde se encontraba. Las paredes de colores fríos y el plástico bajo su cuerpo. Afuera, el cartel de McDonald con el combo de la semana.

—Fue una pesadilla, Tony. Sólo eso.

Steve tomó con cuidado su mano, la que apuntaba el guante del traje a él y a ese hombre de color que vestía ropa deportiva. El toque bastó para conectar su sistema de pensamiento de nuevo.

—Sí, si… lo siento. Si, uh ¿Nos conocemos?

El tipo más allá, dejó salir un suspiro antes de mirarlo con cierto recelo. Definitivamente era militar, quizás no del rango de Rogers, pero era claro que desconfiaba de él y su postura indicaba que podría sacar el arma, que ocultaba en la cintura. ¿La paranoia venía con la edad o la profesión?

—Samuel Wilson.

Vaya. Intrigante. ¿Desde cuándo Steve _'el anciano'_ Rogers, tenía amiguitos por fuera del circulo de freaks? Con increíble rapidez, Stark se repuso para afrontar lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo.

—Es de confianza.

Ajá. Sí, claro. Confianza su trasero.

Mientras Steve se alejaba, para volver a la mesa de roble, donde aparentemente se llevaba a cabo una reunión, con algunos papeles de por medio, puso a JARVIS a trabajar.

—Todo sobre el mejor amigo de _Tom Hanks._

 _—Pero-_

—¿Fue una sugerencia? Mueve ese sistema.

El par dinámico, estaba enfrascado hablando de una base en Maine. Estirando un poco el cuello, divisó un par de fotografías en un archivo abierto. Poco faltó para que Tony olvidara la situación y empujara a Steve, en el camino para tomar aquellas imágenes.

—¿Es broma, cierto?—Sus ojos buscaban respuestas en el ceño fruncido de Wilson, que sea de paso parecía ofendido de la interrupción. _Oh, jodete_.— ¿De dónde sacaron el modelo? ¡¿Desde cuándo SHIELD revisa en mi basura?! ¡JARVIS, haz otra réplica segura de los proyectos! ¡Bastardos copiones!

Tan indignado, se encontraba Stark, que obvió el rodar de ojos de Sam o la pequeña curva en los labios de Steve. Antes de que su escándalo llegara a oírse en la otra calle, JARVIS le comunicó la detección de un intruso en el perímetro.

—¡Mierda, idiota! ¡Te siguieron!

Automáticamente, el Capitán buscó el escudo— que había permanecido en su espalda desde que salieron del triskelion y ahora se escondía detrás del sofá, mientras el traje se ajustaba a Tony con niveles decentes de energía.

—Maldición, pensé que _la_ había engañado.

Una idea se cruzó por la mente del genio, pero pronto los golpes en la puerta desviaron toda la atención.

¿Qué rayos?

¿Desde cuándo los enemigos tocaban el timbre?

—Pueden bajar las armas, es seguro caballeros.

Natasha Romannoff, siempre era una mujer de modales.

Aún así, Rogers avanzó con sigilo, dando una sarta de señales con gestos que Tony no entendió para nada. Qué forma de complicar las cosas, honestamente.

La perilla se movió, para dejar paso a la pelirroja que mantenía sus manos arriba. Si creía que con eso alguien iba a bajar la guardia estaba equivocada. De verdad, que Tony había visto en persona las formas poco ortodoxas en que ella podía acabar con un sujeto de una tonelada con sólo un movimiento de pestañas.

—¿Cómo-?

—Fue entretenido, pero deberías buscar una manera más discreta de evadir a un agente con tu móvil encendido.

—¡Wilson!

—¡Oye, apenas lo compré ayer!

—Oh, sí porque eso lo hace irrastreable, pedazo de bruto.

—¿Bruto? ¡¿Quién es el imbécil que aparece en las noticias volando con un traje rojo, llevando al Capitán América en brazos?!

—¡¿Salimos en la televisión?! ¡Espera! ¿Nacional?

—Peor aún, un niño los captó con su celular anoche. Es viral, lleva más de cien mil reproducciones en Youtube.

—¡JARVIS por qué demonios no lo borraste!

 _—Mis prioridades eran mantener a salvo a usted y al Capitán._

—¡¿Y crees que esto no implica eliminar ese tipo de material?!

—¿Podemos regresar a lo importante?

Para entonces Steve se tomaba el puente de la nariz, en clara señal de querer dejar de lado toda esa situación. Y por un momento Tony, creyó ver un rubor en sus mejillas. Pero fue un segundo, la sombra del Capitán ocupó su rostro.

—Ella no debería estar aquí.

Wilson no dejo el arma, señalándola con esta a la agente que arqueo una ceja con su típica expresión neutra. Bueno, eso no estaba mejorando el ambiente. Sinceramente, Tony también tenía sus reservas de por qué Natasha estaba allí, cuando JARVIS aún trataba de contactar al equipo. Ella tenía una reputación, después de todo.

—¿Quién los descubrió?— Seria mejor saberlo de una vez, por lo que Stark inició la ronda de preguntas.— Dijeron que era seguro, pero ni siquiera duraron una maldita hora, cuando estaban bajo ataque. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

—¿Por qué no eres más claro, Stark?— Los ojos de Romanoff tan helados como la tierra de donde venia.— SHIELD está cayendo, Nick trataba de proteger algo de información. Llegó a nosotros mal herido, demasiado. Apenas lo estabilizamos cuando agentes encontraron el lugar. Hill recibió la orden de que escapemos.

—Un segundo, alto…—La tensión en el ambiente comenzaba a ser palpable, Stark estaba pendiente de la siguientes palabras del rubio. Su boca severa.—Dejaron a Nick. Lo abandonaron.

—Fue una orden, Steve. Ellos querían muertos a todos. No había tiempo.

—Todo suena muy conveniente, ¿Donde está Hill, entonces? Porque hasta donde sé, estabas paseándote en mi maldito vecindario anoche.

Wilson no parecía del tipo que controlara su genio. Y Romanoff tampoco era un monumento a la paciencia.

—¡Okay, Okay, tiempo fuera!

—¡Ella ni siquiera es confiable! ¡Es una espía, siempre lo ha sido! ¿Como sabemos que no es una de ellos, que quiere-?

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú, Wilson?

Gracias a todos los santos, que Steve se interpuso entre esos dos. Tony estaba murmurando instrucciones a JARVIS sobre puntos de salida de emergencia.

—Suficiente. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Natasha es de mi entera confianza.— Claramente fue una mirada glaciar para Wilson, el jodido paranoico.— Así como Sam, también es parte del equipo ahora.

 _Auch._ Eso debió ser doloroso para la pelirroja. Incluso Tony sintió un leve tirón en el pecho. No que viera al chico como una amenaza, pero esa confianza tan repentina... bueno, Rogers sí que tenía bien escondido a sus nuevos amigos.

—De acuerdo, hermano. Que conste que lo hago por ti.

Por fin las armas se enfundaron nuevamente, aunque nadie mostraba signos de dejar la discordia en sus ojos.

— Anoche Fury estaba en mi puerta, con una maldita bala atravesándole los pulmones. Se negó a ir a emergencias, o que lo asistiera. Solo quería entregarme esta cosa.

Del bolsillo del pantalón, una memoria portátil tan común como cualquiera captó toda la atención de la sala.

—Lo único que pidió fue que te la entregara. A Steve Rogers, era todo. Luego se marchó haciéndome jurar que te encontraría.

Y como una pieza faltante, Stark lo entiende. Los archivos y los códigos de seguridad. La razón de ocultarlo. El proyecto _Insight_ debe tener sus inicios en esa memoria, la estructura. Debe ser la clave por la que todos están tras ella. La llave que HYDRA busca.

—JARVIS, busca el punto más seguro para una decodificación.

 **VI**

Lidiar con problemas en un pelotón, es una de las principales razones por las que las misiones fracasan. Un equipo debe moverse como un sólo ser, como un puño, un reloj suizo aceitado. En los casos más realistas, se trataba de un grupo con lazos más profundos a los de simples camaradas. Steve vivió el esbozo de aquello con los Comandos. Tiene grabada la risa de sus hombres, los chistes en francés y duda mucho todavía, si alguien saldó la cuenta abierta en aquel bar de festejos.

Esos recuerdos, eran eso. Recuerdos y épocas que siempre atesoraría. Personas que amaría en el tiempo, con menos dolor cada día.

—¿Se supone que los lentes ayudan?

—La sutileza es un don, Wilson. Otros, nacen con el disimulo de un elefante en una cristalería.

—Olvidaba que la discreción es tu segundo nombre.

—Anda, sonríe araña, pero amarías que un atuendo como _este,_ te quede _así_ de fantástico.

Steve atesoraría los recuerdos, porque está en su naturaleza amar con fidelidad ardiente. Los nombres de aquellos, ocuparían un espacio en su corazón. Peggy, ya lo tenía incluso desde la primera mirada, con sus ojos feroces y su increíble espíritu. La amaría, la amaría de esa forma dulce en que se conservan las fotografías de la infancia, los besos de su madre y la risa de sus camaradas. Podría dejarla ir, un poco más cada día, hasta liberarla sin que su pecho sangrara.

Su duelo se elaboraría, quizás más rápido por la manera en que ambos habían acordado, obviar lo inevitable.

Pero dejarla ir, era diferente de liberar su mente de Bucky Barnes. Su hermano. Su mejor amigo. Aquel que respiraba, cargando la oscuridad con cada acción que realizaba. Ni Tony, ni Natasha tenían respuestas. Apenas un breve informe sobre el uso que HYDRA habría dado al sargento, luego de su captura. La caída del tren le concedió aquella pesadilla, y ni siquiera entendía como era posible.

Como era posible que aquella parte de su corazón, durante décadas continuara viva. Buck estaba allí afuera, sirviendo a lo que juró destruir.

—¿Cap, estás con nosotros?

Tony tuvo que chasquear sus dedos, para que su mente regresara. Sam, permanecía en alerta controlando la entrada del edificio y Natasha parecía ocuparse de disimular los cuchillos en su pantalón. Apenas eran las siete, el murmullo del mundo despertándose fuera.

—Lo siento, sí. Estoy listo.— No lo estaba. Para nada. Pero era el Capitán América el que debía cruzar esa puerta, dirigir al equipo y llegar a las entrañas de HYDRA. Una vez más. Steve, podía desaparecer hasta entonces.

—Estaremos bien, Capi. Los patearemos, joderemos al gobierno y para las siete estaremos comiendo shawarma para celebrar ¿Se apuntan?

Esto no era un pelotón. Rogers, lo sabía. Cada uno de los que estaba ante él, de aquellos que seguían ocultándose ante la amenaza—Bruce, Clint, Hill. Ninguno formaba un comando, un arma para ejecutar ordenes. Sam ni siquiera estaría allí si se tratara de eso. Ni hablar de Tony. Ese arrogante, brillante y revoltoso hombre, Tony Stark.

—Nos encontramos en el centro comercial en media hora.

—Trata de que Wilson llegue en una pieza, Nat.— La sonrisa presumida de Tony, no amortiguo el ceño fruncido de Sam que se abstuvo de dar su opinión cuando se le designó esa pareja.— JARVIS, se encarga de monitorear cada cámara, tendré la menor señal en un segundo.

—Andando galán.

Los primeros en dejar la construcción fueron Romanoff y Wilson, tomados de las manos. Separase sería lo mejor hasta estar a salvo entre la multitud.

—¿Crees que Clint, tenga competencia?

—Bruce no estaría feliz.

Stark entrecerró sus ojos castaños, con certeza haciendo teorías de por qué él no se había enterado de aquel _crush_ de su hermano de ciencia, en la viuda. Pero el rubio tenía que dejarlo con las dudas, aún no era tiempo de cotillear sobre sus compañeros.

Y antes de salir por esa puerta, Steve hizo una promesa silenciosa. Una de esas eternas a las que era afecto, aunque ninguna anterior se parecía ni un poco a esta.

Su equipo, su familia. Cada uno, los mantendría a salvo. Sin importar las consecuencias, sin ver lo que tenía que tirar para lograrlo. Incluso si debía empaparse de rojo de nuevo, todavía más si era a costa de su vida. Pues a esta altura y por como todo se mostraba, con esa claridad tan espantosa de las verdades implícitas, no habría lugar para continuar dejándose aplastar. Ni para retroceder.

—Espero que nadie tome una fotografía. Ugh— ¡Ni siquiera sé si esto está limpio!

Fue conveniente que los trabajadores dejaran algunas prendas, para poder reemplazarlas por su uniforme manchado. Tony al parecer no estaba feliz con la moda de los obreros.

La camisa de franela, en rojo y negro adelantándose a la acera. Ese haz de luz golpeando su cuerpo, el cabello revuelto al igual que su estómago al contemplarlo. Tony hacia muecas, aún con todo a punto de desmoronarse. Aún con los fragmentos de dolor en sus ojos, esos ojos que no podían mentir porque aprendió a leerlos, sin notar que tendría ese privilegio.

Tony, no había dicho toda la verdad sobre los archivos. Era un presentimiento.

Sin embargo ahora, sólo por ahora, no presionaría. Cruzaría la puerta, con el escudo oculto ridículamente en la bolsa de lona en su mano.

Quizás su corazón no esté perdido. Sangrando sí, por supuesto. Expuesto era una certeza. Casi era un pedacito que continuaba susurrando, alentando y latiendo. Haciendo un pequeño escándalo ante la visión. _Esa visión._

Tony estaba de pie y a salvo.

La esperanza estaba allí. Con él, con manos de acero para protegerlo.

Perder, jamás seria una opción y ahora lo sabía.

•

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas polluelos!_** _Aquí estamos, créanlo o no. No es lo más rápido del mundo, seguro hay gente prendiendo hogueras y quizás alguien ya tiene lista una molotov, por todo... pero yo sigo queriéndolos por estar aquí y leer. Así que este capítulo, entre tantos corazones está dedicado a todos ustedes—Y no sólo porque nos han dejado en ruinas con IW, que ese tema ni quiero pensarlo.— Va para los que siguen el fic desde el inicio, desde el medio y desde ahora. Pero sobre todo para los que leen, lo leen porque les gustó la locura de la autora y los líos en que se mete con la ambición de querer armar todo de nuevo, solo para salvar a Tony y Steve. Porque sí. Me alegra compartir esto con ustedes. Y ya paro porque se está poniendo cursi y raro... más de lo habitual._

 _Como ven estamos a un pasito de cerrar el arco del Soldado del Invierno. Y después se nos viene algo heavy, como es La era de Ultron. Um. ¿Creen que nuestros niños estén preparados para avanzar en algo más que anhelos? ¿Lo soportarían? XD Quédense a ver el resultado (?) Que aún esta cociéndose dependiendo del humor de la autora #EnvienAyuda #IWnoExistioparamiSaludMentalSepanlo_

 _En fin, por último anuncio que este fic también está siendo publicado en Wattpad—Bajo el mismo nick 'CerezodeLuna' Por alli apenas está comenzando, para los que quieran releer o se les haga más fácil ese formato._

 ** _Muchas gracias, de corazón._**

 _¡Gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
